The Color Blue
by I'mWithTheWerewolfs
Summary: Bella never jumps, Edward never comes back. Bella gets a job as a secret agent because every time she does something risky she hears his voice. What happens when Edward comes back and finds out what Bella’s doing? Can she forgive him? ON HIATUS...sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walked swiftly, trying not to step too hard on the aged wood. Suddenly I head a voices, I put my head on the wall to decipher what they were saying.

"C'mon Steve, this'll be a great payday, I mean how can you say no to 125,000 dollars when it comes knocking on yo' door," His voice was rough and forceful.

"I dunno, it seems a little fishy, don't it?" The voice answered back, this voice was much more controlled and anxious.

My ear was still on the wall and I quietly followed the voices to a door that was closed. I put my ear on the door frame and listened closely, pressing my back against the wall.

"Come on, do you think we'll ever get a break like this?" The other man said, his voice hopeful on winning the argument.

"Okay, but if we get caught, it ain't my fault," The other man said, his voice thoughtful.

I chuckled to myself, he sounded like a 5 year old. I immediately hushed up. I brought out the gun slowly from my belt, making sure not to pull the trigger, and took a step closer to the middle of the door. I then backed up and kicked the door open with a loud bang. I felt the door fall to the floor, my hands were curled around the gun and I pointed it at the two men directly ahead of me. They were surprised, I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out, but one of them was scared. I knew that one was Steve.

"Put your hands up and nobody gets hurt," My tone was vicious as I glared at the two criminals. All around them were different bags which I knew was filled with different drugs. They were both dressed casually, to look like they were normal people, but they weren't. They happened to be major kidnappers, not only that, they also sold drugs. The other man whom I didn't know looked at me like I was nothing. Merely an irritable fly that he would be able to get rid of in seconds. Boy, was he wrong.

"Watcha gonna do, Barbie?" The bold man asked.

I snorted, "First of all, I'm not blonde, second of all I'm going to kick you like the piece of crap that you are," I stepping forward, but I waited for something, something I knew that was coming.

"Bella, you're being absurd," a voice said in my head, so sweet and velvet, I smiled. The man stepped closer to me; I knew that he didn't have a weapon with him so I decided to make it a fair game. I took another step,

"Isabella Swan," The voice hissed, menacing but still beautiful. I smiled even more. The two criminals looked at me absurdly because I was grinning like an idiot.

I was closer to the man now, I put my gun away and kicked my leg as high as it could go and aimed it at the man's face. He wasn't expecting that and he fell down slowly, knocked out.

"Piece of cake," I muttered as I turned toward the other man. His face was scared. I could tell that he wasn't the fighting type. I eyed a gun in is pocket that was sticking out. His scrawny arms were hid under a big sweatshirt and his face was pale and sickly. He whipped out the gun, and aimed it at me, but I was too quick for him. I knocked the gun out of his hand with my foot. He scrambled for it and dived to the floor. I pounced on top of him, I could feel his heartbeat, and it was wild. I took out my hand cuffs out of my belt and tried taking his wrist. He fought wildly for a couple of seconds, but then gave up.

"Good choice," I said. He winced.

"Bella," A frantic voice came from the door. I looked up to see my partner Peter.

"What up, Peter?" I asked as if there was nothing wrong with me trying to handcuff a person and a knocked out person two feet away from me.

"You alright?" He asked, as he stepped forward to give me a hand.

"I'm great!" I said smiling up at him.

"This is why they call you Bizarre Bella back at the station!" He muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes.

I heard the sound of footsteps and a couple of seconds later a friendly face popped in.

"Hey Lexi, could you give me a hand?" I asked, pointing at the struggling victim underneath me that was trying to escape.

"No problem!" She said as she came forward and closed his mouth shut with duck tape.

"Do you want me to knock him out with knocking gas too?" She asked as she grinned evilly.

I rolled my eyes, "No, it's fine. Did you find any evidence though?"

Her eyes grew wide at my subject change. "Yeah, loads! I hacked onto their computer and found all of these plans on how to kidnap people,"

"That's amazing," I said, my voice was in monotones. It clearly indicated that I didn't really care.

"Hey Pete, get Sleepy for me," I said as I pointed my chin to the man that was unconscious on the floor. "Lexi, you get the laptop and all the other evidence and I'll get Dopy over here. I said as I stood up and pulled Dopy up to. I dragged him downstairs with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Got the laptop?" I asked Lexi.

"Yup," She answered.

"Got Sleepy?" I asked.

"Yup," said Pete as he walked out of the bedroom with the man slung across his back.

"Great, we've got everything." I said as I walked out of the house with the criminal with me.

"Hey, Pete.." I was about to ask if he locked the door, when a velvet voice went thru my head.

"Bella, he's going to try to escape," The voice was panicked, and so attractive.

I then turned around to the man trying to get away. "Not on my watch," I said in my head. I then kicked him really, really hard. Right. Below. The. Belt.

"Ugggg," He groaned, as he fell the ground.

"Nice!" Lexi's voice was appreciative.

I turned around to face her, "Thanks," I grinned. Lexi helped me push the man into the car and gag him shut.

"Hey, Peter, ya commin?" I called out.

"Uggg, this dude is hev-vy" He came outside holding the guy bridal style. I stared and started cracking up.

"What," He asked, his voice was muffled.

"You look g-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, but Pete knew what I was talking about.

He rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car Bella, before I kill you,"

" Kay," I smiled innocently as if I didn't do anything wrong and skipped to the front of the car.

Peter got in the front with me, and Lexi got in the back with the two criminals.

"Why do I always have to sit in the back?" Lexi whined.

"Cause your to slow and didn't come in the front first," I said shrugging. Peter stated pulling out of the drive-way.

Lexi grumbled. "So Lexi, wanna go to dinner with me," Pete asked, knowing the answer would be yes. My throat tightened. I put my hands across my waist and held it there tightly. It was moments like these in which I knew that I never got over him. No matter how hard I tried, but it wasn't that I never got over him. It was the fact he was never coming back.

_Damn it, Bella, get over him, it's been five years. _But I scoffed at that thought. Like I could ever forget him. I tried very hard though, in the beginning. I hung out with Jacob; he was my sun that took away most of the clouds. But of course Jacob was never more than a friend for me. Jacob's personality was bound to rub into me sometime. It was then that I realized that when I was doing something stupid that I could here Edward's voice.

So then I decided why not get a job that is stupid and dangerous, and get paid…just for hearing his voice. So I became an officer. Charlie hated it. He begged and pleaded with me to do something more "safer". I didn't listen to him though. I went to college, four years, and then I stated crime training. Sometimes I would be put as an undercover agent, sometimes to raid people's houses. And the whole time while I was doing this I could hear his voice. His smooth voice telling me this was stupid and to stop doing it at once. I never listened to it; I just kept on doing what I was supposed to be doing.

It was dangerous stuff; I almost go shot once, but barely missed. Most of the time I was lucky and got out alive, a couple of times I got punched and kicked at but that was nothing. The promise that Edward made went to shame. "It will be as if I never exsisted." I laughed bitterly at that thought. My whole life revolved around him, even if he didn't love me back. I could still remember his jaw clenched and his smoldering gold eyes, the smirk he had when I said something amusing to him. I closed my head back and put my head on the headrest. A small whimper left my lips.

"Bella! Bella!" A frantic voice called. They were shaking my sholders. I opened my eyes to see a very worried pair of blue eyes staring back at me. "I'm fine Peter," I said grinning weakly. Horns started honking at us, and I saw that the streetlight had turned green. Peter started driving. "Bells, you okay, you scared us," I looked at the back seat to see Lexi.

"You were moaning and crying." she said. I swiped my check and truly enough I had been crying.

"Where you sleeping or something?" Peter asked.

"No, Pete, I just had a bad memory," I said trying to relive them from their worry.

"Oh-kay then," Lexi said shrugging. I chuckled, none of them would understand, even though they were my close friends. Lexi and Peter were together, boyfriend and girlfriend. But I knew Peter was thinking about tying the knot soon. I was happy for them, just certain moments made me go back in time sometimes. We all lived in a townhouse together, which was perfect. We were usually put into cases together.

I looked out the window and got my self got myself lost in thoughts…thoughts of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and read! Your input it is GREATLY appreciated****! Well...here is Chapter two. This chapter is mostly a filler. Just to let you know, Peter and Bella are just friends and Peter and Lexi are in love. btw this is my first fanfic. I also put this chapter in there to show how much Bella has changed, and the relationship between Bella and Charlie. **

**Disclaimer- don't own anything except Peter and Lexi and the plot of Bella becoming a spy, everything else is not mine.**

Chapter Two

When we got home, I tossed my jacket on the couch and headed for the phone. The answering machine made a beepy noise so I knew that someone left a message. I pressed the button on came Jacob's husky voice.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Well, Billy, Charlie and I were planning on watching the Seahawks game at Charlie's place so we were wondering if you wanted to come over. The games at 2 so see if you can make it, Bye,"

As soon as that message ended another one came on, it was Charlie.

"Hey Bells, there's a Seahawks game that's on tonight? Ya' wanna come? It's at my place and Billy and Jake are coming over. Call me back if you're coming. Bye"

I glanced at the clock, it was 12, I had time to make it. I quickly went to my bedroom and changed into my Seahawk jersey.

"Hey Lexi, Pete, do you want to come over to Charlie's and watch the Seahawks game with them?" I shouted. I grabbed my keys and headed to the front door.

"No, I'm taking Lexi out to dinner," I heard Pete shout back.

"Okay then Bye," I said before going out the front door

_At Charlie's house Watching the Game _

"Come on Hesselbeck, don't let us down," I screamed at the T.V. The ball flew in the air.

"Come on Alexander, catch the frikin' ball!" I yelled. The man caught the ball.

"Yesssss," Jacob said as he pumped is hand in the air.

"How all he has to do is run!!" I said. I watched him dodge 2 Phildephia Eagles players. There was another one coming right at him.

"Throw the ball Alexander!" I said, I jumped up on my feet. He threw it. It soared through the air until it was caught by a man with the jersey 36.

"Run, run, run!" I said. The man ran until he was at the endzone.

"We won!" Said Charlie with awe in is voice!" The screen now showed fans who were screaming with joy.

"Wow, that was one action packed game!" I said as I stated to get up to put all the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, tell me bout it, but looks like we've got to go home Jake," Said Billy as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to miss that big date with Audrey would you?" I said laughing as he blushed. He looked up and chucked a pillow at me, I started laughing even more.

"Come on Bells, leave the poor kid alone," I heard Charlie say. I looked up and saw Charlie's crinkly-eyed smile. His eyes were amused and sad. I wondered why the sadness was there.

"I'm sorry Jake," I said, like a 3 year old. I gave him the puppy dog pout and made my eyes big and sorry-like. Jake rolled his eyes and smiled.

"S'okay Bella," He said as he got up and stretched.

"So when are you coming home next?" Billy asked.

"In a couple of months I think, they want me for another job next week," I slowly, trying not to look Charlie in the eye, knowing he'll be mad.

"Well see ya till then Bells!" Said Jacob warmly. I smiled and helped Jake wheel Billy out.

"Tell Audrey I said hi," I said as he reached the front door.

"Will do, keep safe Bells," He said as he gave me a quick hug. He opened the front door and stepped out side.

"Bye Billy, bye Jake," I said as I closed the door. I turned around to face a very angry looking Charlie.

"Hi dad," I muttered sheepishly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why didn't you tell me you had to go back on duty that soon?" He asked, his eyes on fire.

"Well dad you see, I was going to tell you later on," I said trying to be convincing.

"Didn't you just have duty today?" He asked me.

"Yes-" I was going to continue but he inturruped me.

"Then why do you have to go again?" He inquired.

"Dad, I'm one of there best," I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella, you know I don't like the path that you've chosen for your self. This is hardly a life, at 24 you should be having a boyfriend and be in good safe job. Not a job that causes you to go running around almost getting killed," He said his eyes mad.

"It's _my_ job," I said.

"Well, you're _my_ daughter," Charlie replied.

"It's _my_ life," I said, my voice grew louder.

"Exactly and I don't want you to end it so soon, or ruin your life," He said, he was trying to persuade me, but I didn't budge.

"Dad, how do you think I'm ruining my life?" I asked him. I wasn't ruining it; I was trying to _save_ what was left of it.

"You should have a good job, your ruining your life by not having one. You also don't have a partner," he said strictly.

I blushed at the last part. "I'm never going to fall in love again dad, so you don't have to worry about the last part," My voice was whipped out.

"It's all that basterds fault, Edward, that son-of-a…" Charlie stormed on.

I took a quick breath when he said his name.

"Dad, I'm only going to be here for a couple of more hours, can we try to get along," my voice was pleading.

Charlie sighed. "Okay Bella,"

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll leave Lexi and Peter alone for today. God only knows what they're doing to the bed," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Charlie laughed at my expression.

"So what do you want for dinner dad?" I asked as I walked up to the refrigerator.

"How bout we just get pizza, instead of you cooking all day," He said smiling.

"Are you sure dad?" I asked with concern in my voice, he hadn't been eating very healthy these days.

"Yup, now how bout we go sit down and you can tell be about all the "adventures" you've had today," he motioned toward the couch. So I told him my tales. And we ordered pizza. And it was pretty fun.

"Bells, you should go to bed," Charlie said after I was done.

"What, is it 8 already?" I asked jokingly.

Charlie laughed, "No, but it is 11," he said while getting up.

"Okay," I got up and yawned. I would probably sleep in my old bedroom.

"Night Bella," Charlie said from the couch.

"Night dad," I said as I walked up the stairs.

I opened the door to my bedroom and found everything just like it was supposed to be. The old computer, the rocking chair, Charlie didn't change anything. I walked toward the closet knowing that some of my old clothes were in there. While walking I tripped over a loose board and stumbled.

"Damn," I muttered. I managed to get to my closet in one piece. I took out some holey sweats and a large t-shirt, put them on and went to bed.

In the morning I woke up to grey skies. I yawned and stretched, trying not to look around much to avoid memories of _him._ I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to get breakfast. On the dining table there was a note:

Bella,

Sorry I couldn't take off today. I'm going to miss you kid, hopfully this "Business trip" won't take long. Take care of yourself and tell Pete and Lexi I said hi.

Be safe.

Charlie

I smiled as I took out a breakfast bar and milk. I decided to write him a note back. When I was done eating and writing I went up stairs to change. I looked through my closet. My hands wracked through all of my clothes.

Suddenly my hands stoped on a certain shirt. It was a dark blue, soft and a v-neck. My jaw clenched. My hands shook as I brought it out of my closet. I was amazed I didn't throw it out. I remembered this shirt so clearly. My fingers stroked the softness. I just sat there on the ground for a couple of minutes letting the memories wash over me. Then I got up and took a shaky breath. I took out something that didn't bring back memories and put it on. I didn't even know what it was. I numbly walked to the door avoiding the loose bored and walked down stairs. I grabbed my jacket and keys and walked to the front door. I got outside and locked the front door shut with the key under the eve. Before I could start walking, my phone rang. I glanced at the ID, it was Lexi. I picked up the phone.

"Yes Lexi," I asked.

"Bella, come home soon, the boss says that you and Pete have a new job," Lexi sounded excited.

"Great, I'll be there soon," This was just what I needed, to hear Edwards voice again.

**Hi, me again, just reminding you to review! Please, please review, it helps me sooo much! (and it makes me happy!! lol) I promise you that this is going to get better, there is going to be sooooo much more action and drama. These next couple of chapters are there to inform you, so they are fillers. It will be a while till Eddie comes in the pic. So hang in there!**

**Also, if you didn't know the blue shirt was the shirt that Bella wore to Port Anglous when Edward saved her from the stalkers. And I'm guessing you know what's under the loose bored. cough cough pictures cd presents cough **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (p.s. I failed my football test last quarter so I suck at football so if I wrote something wrong tell me!) Yes, I know we have tests about football! How lame!! lol  
**

**Crystal **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is VERY short, but don't worry, the next chapter is EXTRA long!**

Chapter Three

APOV

Isabella Swan, I carefully typed in the search engine. In a couple of seconds a screen popped up with all of the results.

Hmmmmm…I thought. The first article was from Forks High School, it was a list of all those who had graduated. I clicked on it. I scrolled down a bit and saw the names of the people that graduated in alphabetical order. I scrolled past the C's and G's and finally made it to S.

_She was on the list, that means she graduated_! I clicked on the class picture. I searched for Bella's picture. I gasped when I saw it. She looked the same, her pale skin, long brown hair. Her eyes were different though. They were still brown, but there was nothing but misery in them. She had a gentle smile on her face, but her eyes gave everything away. I sighed, I hated this. Bella was in pain, Edward moved away halfway around the world, our whole family was messed up. There was only one way I could check that Bella was okay… if I looked in her future. I smiled evilly. _But didn't Edward tell you not too?_ The little voice said in the back of my head_. Psh well Edwards not here right now, he's in Japan, how will he know?_

I closed my eyes and thought about Bella, suddenly a vision came up. Perfect.

Vision

_Bella was talking about something, she looked older. Her face was more angled, all of the roundness gone. She was still very pretty. Beside her a man sat listening intently. She started to cry. The man looked angry as he comforted her. He was about her age, with bright blue eyes and blond disarrayed hair. Bella mumbled something back and he responded, he hugged her as she was hunched over crying._

End of Vision.

Great…Bella had a husband, or boyfriend. That stupid idiotic brother of mine who was a fool enough to leave her. I started cursing Edwards's stupidity in my head. I sighed. Now I knew that my brother would never find happiness.

**I know, it's a short chapter! Thank you to my 9 reviewers! I got 210 hits, 9 reviews, 12 alerts and 5 favs! Thank you to all!**

**This chapter mostly a filler, I won't tell you who the man in the vision is cough cough Peter but he's just comforting her as a FRIEND!! Alice of course thinks that they are married. **

**Tomorrow's chapter is very important, Bella will get to find out her mission, and it is very dangerous! So review, if you want the next chapter!**

**Crystal**

**p.s. any questions? pm me I'll be happy to answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everybody that reviewed (Thank you Tegan!) Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. This week has been SOO busy for me. Violin practice, choral concerts, and I had TWO huge papers dues uggg I was basically dieing the whole week. This chapter is pretty confusing so if you don't get it, I left an explanation at the end of the chapter! And if you STILL don't get it, pm me or leave a review asking your question. Please review!! Thanks!**

Chapter Four

"Bella, Peter, come in!" A welcoming voice said. We went inside the office and saw Mr. Williams sitting in his office chair with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Mr. Williams!" I said as I smiled. He was the man who planned all of the missions.

"Would you like anything, tea coffee?" He asked us.

"Can I have water please?" I asked.

"Me too," Peter said after me.

"Sure," Mr. Williams said, he got on his phone and started ordering our orders.

"What do you think our mission is?" Peter whispered.

"I dunno, does it look like I'm physic?" I whispered back, rolling my eyes. He shut up after that.

After Mr. Williams was done talking on the phone, he turned to us.

"I'm sure you guys are wondering why I called you here. It is because were trying to track down a criminal." He started.

"Great so when can I kick his ass?" I asked.

"Patience Isabella," he said as he chuckled.

"Anyway, he is very dangerous, his name is Andrew Mitchell. We were so close to tracking him down once, but he managed to get out of it.

"You see our agent, Agent Grant was going undercover. Somehow Mitchell found out Grant was a spy, so when it was time to arrest him, he hid all of his possessions that were bad so that we couldn't arrest him. There was no evidence against him." William's voice was grim.

"Sir, what kind of evidence did he hide," I asked.

"Well Grant said he found all types of frauds, fake ID's, credit cards, even fake money," Mr. Williams explained.

"Grant was one of our best, and he wasn't able to catch him, so now it's up to you," He said. "He is now hiding, he has a whole new name which we tracked down, Andrew Mitchell has now been changed to Gregory Blazer," Said Mr. Williams.

"So how are we going to catch in the act?" Peter asked.

"I'm glad you asked," But before he could continue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," He shouted. A man came in with two water bottles and a cup of coffee on a tray. He placed them on the desk and quietly left.

Peter and I took our waters and opened them; Mr. Williams started putting cream in his coffee.

"So anyway, you are going to catch him, by acting," He said with a sly smile on his face.

"Acting?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you and Peter are going to move into the house a couple of houses away from him, then you are to spy on him and keep a close eye one him," Mr. Williams clarified.

"But you said he was a smart criminal, wouldn't he figure out that." I asked.

"Of course, but acting is the key," he stopped talking to put more tension.

"How?" I inquired.

"If you to act, to make him believe that you are "normal" he won't recognize you," He said.

"But he's smarter than that, as soon as we move in he'll take extra precautions," I said.

"Yes, but so will you," He took a sip of his coffee.

This was making NO sense.

"There's one catch," He said being a little cautious.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"First you guys have to promise not to kill me," He said wincing at the thought.

"Fine," Peter and I said at the same time.

"Youkindahavetopetendlikeyourmarriedtoeachother," he said really quickly he took another sip of coffee.

"What?" I asked, I couldn't understand him.

He took a deep breath, "You kinda have to pretend like you're married...to each other,"

"WHAT!" Peter and I screamed. I got up from my chair as my eyes bugged out.

"You promised not to kill me remember," Mr. Williams reminded.

"But why can't Lexi do that, Peter and her are already together," I whined.

"Because Lexi has her cousins wedding next week, she's taken off for the next three weeks," Peter reminded me.

"Yes, that's true," Mr. Williams agreed. "But there more than that. The house that you two are going to be living in is government property, a man named Daniel Gardner lived there, he was very old and he didn't write a will, so the government now owns it,"

"Why the hell does that matter?" I asked as I took a seat.

"Because Bella, you look just like him. He too had brown hair and brown eyes, you could probably pass as his grandchild. Everybody in that neighborhood still remembers Mr. Gardner so if you lie and say that he did write the will and the this house was yours, Mitchell won't look at you too closely, of course he'll still stalk you," He said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get his straight, I have to pretend to be married with this devil for a month because she looks like some geezer that owns some house?" He asked.

"Yes, you and Bella won't be prime suspects when he figure out that you own the house, if you just randomly move in, then he'll run away again,"

"Why can't you just do a search warrant?" I asked him.

"Because Isabella, we want to find out everything he's doing, for all you know he could be working for a terrorist group." He explained gravely.

"Great, I get to pretend to be married to Peter," I said sarcastically.

"Nope, not Peter, but James," He said saying Peter's undercover name.

"I like it," Said Peter with a grin, "It sounds tough," He said as he flexed him "muscles"

"Peter, you don't even have enough muscle as a first grade girl does," I said pointing to his scrawny arm.

"Do you always have to ruin my self-esteem?" He snapped. "Anyway, let me guess the last name…Bond, James Bond." He said as he swiped his hand through his hair.

Mr. William's laughed. "No, but close, James Brown. And you Bella, are Arabella Brown. I made it Arabella so that Peter can still call you Bella," He explained.

"That's a great idea!" I said. Peter couldn't remember anything. A couple of times he said Bella, instead of the undercover name that I was given.

"Okay, Swan, Johnson, now it's time for your favorite part," He said grinning evilly.

Yes! He was going to show us the weapons! He pulled out two weapons that looked like guns.

"Guns?" Peter asked confusingly? We already had guns.

"Close, this here is a sedative gun," He clarified.

"So it just knocks the person out?" I asked.

"Yup, one you hit them with it, a small bullet will come out and hit them. The bullet has sedatives in them so that you don't kill them, but merely makes them go to sleep," he explained.

"How long will it take to make a person get knocked out?" I inquired.

"Good question, I believe about 30 seconds," He handed out the guns as she said that.

"Now Bella, I want you to shoot at the target right next to the clock," He said pointing at it. By the clock there were 3 targets.

"Ummmm…okay." I said as I aimed at shot all the targets right in the middle.

"Wow, I'm impressed Miss. Swan," He said with awe. I grinned.

"Peter, it's your turn," He said as he turned to Peter. He shot all of the targets in the middle, except for the last one, that one was slightly off.

"I'm impressed you two. Have you been practicing?" He asked. We nodded.

"One more thing and you are free to leave," Mr. Williams said. He took two files and gave them to us. I took one and opened it. In there was a passport, birth papers, a deed to the house, everything we needed.

"You guys need one more thing," He looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Peter asked.

He pulled out two rings out of his pocket, and placed them on the table. Our "wedding" rings.

"Oh joy," I said sardonically as I took the one with diamonds.

"You're telling me," Peter snarled.

"I'd rather eat dirt, then be married to him" I snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey." Mr. Williams said. "Nobody's eating anything. I didn't know you guys were so upset on this matter, do you still want to do the mission?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered, I felt bad for what I said. "I'm sorry Peter," I apologized.

"It's okay," He sighed. We both got up to leave taking our file folder with us.

"Good, your mission starts next month," He said. "So Bella, buy some new clothes," He said gesturing to my sweats and t-shirt. "And Peter, go lift weights," Mr. Williams said laughing. I growled.

"Bye," I said hotly as I closed the door.

**Well, there's your chapter. I'm not very happy with it but oh well. Now to explain a couple of things. **

**Bella looks like the guy that used to own a house. The old man that lived there didn't write a will, so that house belongs to the government now. If Bella moves in and tells everyone that the old man was her grandfather, Mitchell won't be that suspicious of her because she actually looks that the old man. (I hope that makes sense.)**

**As for why Peter and Bella have to pretend they are married, cause it's supposed to go with the plot, and so that Mitchell won't suspect them. (I hope that makes sense too.)**

**If you don't get any of this, leave a question in your review and I'll try to answer it. **

**Please Please review! THE NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA BE EDDIE'S POINT OF VIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Edward's Pov! I know it's short!!! The next chapter will be long, I promise!

EPOV

"Hello Carlisle," I greeted as I stepped into my family's new home.

"Hello Edward, how have you been keeping?" He asked as he made way for me to come in.

"Just fine," I lied as I tried giving him a convincing smile. I could tell he didn't believe me, in which case I could see why.

"Edward," A joyful voice called out. I smiled this time with gladness.

"How have you been doing?" Esme asked as she appeared from the stairs.

"Very well, how about you Esme?" I asked politely.

Right then Alice came down the stairs and glared at me.

_Looks like its check in day. _Alice said in her head, she glowered at me.

_Hmmmm…That's odd, Alice is never that quite. _Esme noted. I knew something was wrong.

I walked toward Alice. "Something wrong Alice?" I asked.

"No Edward, everything is perfectly fine," She said smiling a sickly sweet smile. Her topaz eyes seemed livid.

_I'd better not let him know…_ Alice said.

"Let me know what?" I asked pressing the matter.

_Shoot…_

"Oh nothing," She said forcibly smiling again.

"Alice, I've been reading your mind for long time," I pointed out. "I know when something is wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong Edward, so have you heard from Bella?" She asked cheekily.

I flinched when she said her name. A thousand memories came to me, warm brown eyes, soft pink lips. I closed my eyes and fought to gain control.

"No, Alice," my voice was controlled and twisted. "You haven't looked in her future have you?" I asked more steadily.

"Uhhhh…" She avoided my eyes.

That maddening sister of mine. Did she not know how much trouble I had already caused her? How much pain?

"Alice," My voice was deadly. "What did I tell you before I left?" I asked.

"No matter what do not look into Bella's future, we've already meddled enough," She imitated perfectly in my voice.

"Then why didn't you listen to me?" I asked, trying not to get mad at her.

"Because Edward," She snapped. "I'm tired of sitting back and doing nothing, she was my best friend,"

My heart wanted to know what she'd seen; my mind told me to be quiet. My heart won.

"What did you see?" I asked urgently.

"Nothing of great importance," She said quickly.

"Just show me Alice," I pleaded. She sighed.

"Fine,"

_Bella was talking about something, she looked older. Her face was more angled, all of the roundness gone. She was beautiful; her freesia scent was still there. Beside her a man sat listening intently. She started to cry, angels shouldn't cry? The man looked angry as he comforted her. He was about her age, with bright blue eyes and blond disarrayed hair. Bella mumbled something back and he responded, he hugged her as she was hunched crying._

Pain.

There was a bitter ache.

But shouldn't I be happy?

She found someone, of course I'll never know if the man deserves an angel like Bella.

I wanted her to move on.

But why wasn't I happy for her?

I knew this would happen.

"Edward, Edward!" I head a frantic voice call.

I opened my eyes; I hadn't noticed I closed them.

"I'm glad she's happy," I said trying to smile, but my voice betrayed me, it broke.

"Stop lying to your self Edward!" Alice yelled. I have never heard her be so angry.

"You're not fooling anyone with you horrible charade. I can see the pain in your eyes every time I say her name. Damn it Edward! Go to her. Please,"

She was begging now. "At least tell her why you left, tell her you're happy for her, let us get our proper good byes. Please Edward," If she could cry, she would be.

" I don't-" Before I could finish telling her no, Alice's face went blank, she was having a vision.

_Bella was crouching down, she was wearing all black. She was holding a gun in her had as she looked around madly. Suddenly a bullet came out of no where and hit her right in her shoulder blades. Bella's mouth-watering blood came gushing out. She mouthed one word as she fell to the ground in pain- Edward._

"Oh my God!" Alice yelped as she jumped up, fear in her eyes.

"We have to make sure she's safe!" I yelled as I got up.

"We have to find her!" Alice said with a frantic look in her eyes.

**A bit of a cliffie! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last time! Please review if you liked or disliked this chapter, it helps me sooooo much if you review! **

**Btw-Bella lives in Seattle, Edward and his family live in Canada. **

**Crystal**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys had a great Christmas! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Here are just two things you need to remember.**

**Mr. Gardner is the man who used to own the house**

**James and Pete are the same person.**

**And Mitchell is the bad guy.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Ahhh…355 Maple Street, a cute and charming house…which is totally not my style. I thought I as looked out side with car window as I saw a attractive yellow house with white shutters and a wrap around porch with a rocking chair on it. I got out from the car, as walked closer to it. It was very…nice. I looked back at the car and saw Peter texting wildly on his phone. He was probably texting Lexi.

"Pete-I mean James, get your ass over here and help me carry the bags up," I pointed my finger to the trunk of the car.

Peter got up with a mocking smile on his face. "That's no way to treat you husband, sweet pea,"

"What the…" I started to say, that was just so weird.

"Just help me with the damn bags Bella," He rolled his eyes. The day passed liked this, me and Peter bickering like five year olds in addition to a swear or two. When we where done unpacking, we decided to explore the house. The main door led into the kitchen, across from the kitchen was the family room, and next the kitchen was the dining room. The house was very bright and cozy.

"So, whatcha want to do now?" Pete asked.

"Ummm, let's figure out where Mitchell lives," I suggested.

"Okay," Pete shrugged. We walked over to the window that faced the rows of houses.

"Peter, get out the sheet of paper the Williams gave you," I demanded. He got it out.

**358 Maple Street**

I glanced at the paper, and swept my eyes over the street. At the end of the street there was a cul-de-sac which was surrounded with three houses.

"Hmmm, our house is 355 Maple street, so he should be across the street," I pointed out. I looked across the street, 354,356,358. My eyes stopped on light blue house.

"Pete, that's Mitchell's house," I said, as I pointed toward the light blue house.

"It looks normal," He said.

"Of course it does," I answered back.

"I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable," Pete said as he got up.

"Sure, sure," I murmured. I got up from my spot as well, and went to the kitchen. The clock said it was 11:15.

"Hey Pete, what do you want for lunch?" I yelled.

"Anything's fine," He said as he walked in the kitchen. We had gone food shopping a couple of hours ago. I got a pizza from the freezer and put it out to defrost. After a while I put the pizza in the oven. I went into the living room to see how Peter was holding up.

He was watching wresting on T.V.

"Hey, Pete, lunch is ready," I told him.

"Okay," He said as he got up. I looked at his attire.

"Pete, what the hell are you wearing?" I asked calmly.

"What? My cousin gave it to me when he went to San Fran," He said.

"Married men do not wear fcuk shirts!" I shrieked. Did he know anything about proper clothing?

"Calm down Bells, it's not like anyone's going to come in the house!" he answered coolly.

"I swear Pete, you're going to blow our cover," I said warning him.

"Yup, whatevs," He headed straight for the pizza.

"Go change Pete," I warned him with an inhumane glare.

"Sure," he said before taking a monstrous bite out of a slice of pizza. At that moment the door bell rang.

"Go change," I advised him again as I ran to get the door. I opened the door to a middle aged woman who was smiling…freakishly.

"Hello, you must me Mr. Gardner's grandchild," she smiled, again.

"Yes, call me Bella," I said smiling warmly. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. Ugggg…I hated acting all good-two-shoes.

"Okay, thanks," She thanked as she stepped into the house.

"I'm Ellen, I live right next to you, I just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood," she said smiling…yet again. Would she ever stop smiling?

"Oh well me and my husband," I paused remembering Pete's undercover name. "James moved in here to get a fresh start," I explained, as I led her through the house. We had reached the living room. I glanced over at the kitchen and saw that Peter hadn't changed out of his t-shirt. Ellen followed my glance to the kitchen seeing Pete.

"Oh, is this James?" She asked. Peter had just realized that we had a guest over; he still had eating the pizza. He looked up sheepishly meeting my fierce gaze.

"Yes," I answered coldly. Peter stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm," He thought for a second, remembering his undercover name. "James," He said as he finished the introduction.

"Nice to meet you James, I'm Ellen, I live right next to you," She explained. Peter smiled. Ellen seemed to have looked at Peter's shirt…great.

"Fcuk," she murmured to herself.

"It stands for uh…Financial Cooperation University of uh…Kansas," I made up quickly.

"Oh," she said "Did James study there?" she asked.

"Uh no, his…brother went there," I clarified.

"Oh," she said. "I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to come to the block party that's tomorrow, everybody's going to be there!" she said with excitement.

"Everybody?" Peter asked, grinning.

"Everybody." Ellen confirmed.

"Great, then we'll be there," I said smiling.

If Mitchell's going to be there, then we'll definitely be there.

EPOV

"Are you sure this in going to work, Alice?" I asked my absentminded sister as she drove at 115 mph down a long winding dark rode.

"Yes, Edward. We should get some info if we go ask Charlie where Bella is," she answered my question. I was quiet for a while. I wondered why I left Bella; I always had known she had been a danger magnet_. Because you're a monster and she's not_. I reminded myself. I think I did the right thing. The whole ride I was pondering that thought.

"Edward, we're almost there," She told me.

"Great," I answered back.

"Oh, and Edward, you might want to stay in the car, Charlie will not be happy if you're with me," She explained.

"Okay," I sighed, I knew why he wouldn't be happy. There was more silence for a while.

"We're here," she sighed. She opened the car door and shut it.

APOV

I rang the door bell and waited patiently. The house looked the same. The door slowly opened and there stood a balding Charlie.

"Alice, Alice Cullen. Is that you?" Charlie asked squinting with disbelief.

"Yup, it's me Charlie," I said, my voice false with cheeriness. "Is Bella there?" I asked, already knowing is answer.

"No, she won't be back home until a couple of months. Would you like to come in Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," I answered as I stepped in. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he answered.

"So where is Bella?" I asked after he had seated me down in the family room.

"Oh, she's on a…business trip," I said. "She came back a couple of weeks ago to say hi," He said.

"Oh," I said. "So where is she now?" I asked.

"I dunno, she goes all round the U.S." He said. That wasn't very helpful.

"So is she happy?" I inquired.

Charlie shrugged. "I think,"

"That's good," I muttered.

"Is Carlisle in town?" his tone was rough. I knew he wasn't asking about Carlisle.

"No, it's just me," I said. He let out a sigh of relief. I took a deep breath and smelled a faint scent of freesia, along with a musty stench. **(Bella and Jake, the smell is from the football party)**

"Leaving already?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's a long drive back to Canada," I said chuckling.

"You drove all the way from Canada?" Charlie's voice was awed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well next time Bella come, I'll tell you that you stopped by," He said. "Do you want me to tell her to call you?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, as I got a piece of paper and a pen out of my Prada purse and started writing my cell number.

"Okay, well it's a pleasure talking to you again Alice,"

"Me too," I said as I walked toward the front door.

"Drive safe," He said.

Well, that was useless.

**Please, please review!!! I was going to do the APOV the next chapter, but I made that your belated Holiday gift! Lol**

**Hope this chappie made sense! If it didn't, pm me.  
**

**BTW-sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I promise this time I'll update in two days or less...it depends on how many reviews I get:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my 13 reviewers! You rock!! This chappy is mainly a filler. The next chapter is one of my favorite chapters. I'll probably update the next chapter by tomorrow. So here's chapter seven!!**

**Peter and James are the same person, James is Peter's undercovername.**

**Okay...I also wanted to say thanks to IsabellaSwanCullen telling me what I did wrong! lol **

Chapter Seven

After Ellen left Peter and I sat on the couch.

"Do you think that we'll find any info on Mitchell?" I asked.

"Hopefully we will," Peter was trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah," I murmured. We both got lost in our thoughts. I looked up at the clock and discovered it was a couple minutes to turning one.

"Pete, we should have lunch now," I said.

"Mmm-hmm," He muttered has me got up to savage what was left of the pizza. We where both quite again as I got plates out and served the pizza.

The rest of the afternoon went like this, for some reason we both were unusually quiet. It was until I realized something very weird. The sun was setting and I noticed a glare. A glare that could be created by a telescope, or binoculars.

"Pete, do you see that glare?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, it's really weird!" He said following my gaze.

I looked out the window and saw where the glare was coming from.

"It's Mitchell," I whipered mostly to myself.

"Huh?" Pete asked, not hearing me.

"Mitchell's spying on us by using binoculars," I explained.

"Great," Peter groaned. "Now we really do have to act like a married couple,"

"I know," I whined. After a bit of whining and complaining Peter went back to watching a football game and I went back to unpacking. Later on I made lasagna for dinner. Peter sauntered into the kitchen by the oregano aroma.

"Lasagna for dinner, Bella?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," I said as I got it out of the oven and set it on the table. He dove for it as he got a spoon. He was about to plunge the spoon into the lasagna before I hit lightly on the knuckles.

"Pete, go get plates, wash up and then you can eat," I disciplined. I sighed as he ambled to the bathroom to wash up. I felt like I was taking care of a five year old…joy. I made the table as I served an equal amount of lasagna for both of us.

"So Bella, what's the plan to tomorrow's block party?" Pete inquired.

"Ummm…well look out for any suspicious things that Mitchell does, we try to information on him and we see what the neighbors think of him." I explained.

"Okay, seems easy enough," Peter said thickly as he took a quick swig of milk.

"Yup," I answered. When we where done eating I forced Peter do the dishes since I had made dinner. Of course he whined and pouted so I helped him dry. We talked a bit about the mission and then decided to go to bed.

When we went upstairs we noticed the glare…again.

"Oh crap," I croaked. "He's spying on us,"

"Holy cow…that's bad," Pete said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I dunno, you're the smart one," Peter said, his voice breaking.

I took a deep breath. "Since we "husband and wife," we have to play the part,"

"What the hell are you saying," Pete was confused.

"We have to sleep in the same bed together, only cause Mitchell's watching," I explained, hating Mitchell.

"Oh…craappp!" Peter said as he began to bang his head on the yellow walls.

"You think I'm happy bout this?" I snapped. He didn't answer, he just banged his head on the wall harsher.

"Mitchell's gonna think that we're deranged," I muttered to myself. Suddenly a great idea popped up in my head.

"Peter, pretend to be mad at me, and I'll pretend to be mad at you, so that we won't have to sleep next to each other," I said excitedly.

"What good will that do?" He asked still banging his head on the wall.

"We'll pretend to have a fight and then I'll go sleep in another bedroom," I explained.

"Great idea!" Peter said, his eyes content, he stopped banging his head.

So we spent the next 5 minutes pretending to have a fit, throwing pillowing around, yelling at each other. Eventually the glare went away.

"That's done it, now he thinks we're going to get a divorce," Peter said happily.

"I'll be happy to," I muttered. "Well good night," I said as I picked up a pillow to go sleep in the guest bedroom.

"You too," Peter muttered before diving into the covers.

I closed all the lights and went to bed.

Next afternoon

"Peter," I snapped "Get ready soon, the block party is starting soon!"

"Peter emerged from his bedroom dressed in jeans and a casual shirt; luckily it didn't say any bad words on it.

"All right, all right, I'm ready," He said as he held his hands up in surrender. Outside people where already getting set up. It was a lunch block party so it was around 10:40. We didn't take any of out gadgets with us since it was only one criminal. We both were doing our best to try to look and sound normal. I was wearing a teal blouse with a brown skirt, and a turquoise necklace to match along with my brown flats. We stepped outside into the warmth, luckily it was sunny today.

"Ohhh Belllla," A familiar sing-songy voice called. Oh joy, it was Ellen.

"Ellen," I smiled warmly as she greeted me.

"Bella, you have so many people to meet," She said excitedly. She started pointing at the mob that was sitting down a plastic chairs on somebody's front lawn.

"Oh let's see, that's Jane she makes that best pie. And that's Betty, she cutest kids." She contuned droning on and on, I wasn't interested until she said one name. "And then there's Greg, oh he's so charming you're going to love him. He's single and so sweet," She said. My eyes snapped open. I knew Greg was Mitchell. I followed her finger to see a man in his early thirties with wavy, dark, brown hair chatting with another blond haired man. Wait…that blond haired man was Peter. I squinted, and surely enough Peter was talking to Mitchell/Greg.

I turned to Ellen. "I'm going to see how James holding up," I said smiling…once again.

"Okey-dokey," she said as she walked away to get more food. I walked toward Peter smiling.

When I was close enough I heard Peter say: "Oh and that's my wife Bella," His face flashed to wariness when he said "wife,"

"Oh you must me Greg, Ellen told me about you," I said smiling.

"And you must be James' beautiful wife Bella," He spoke. It shocked me when he spoke. It wasn't the weak sound I excepted, it was rich and soft, the kind of voice you would heard in luxury car commercials.

"Yes," I grinned. Suddenly Mitchell's/Greg's phone rang.

"One second, I've got to get this," He said as the reached for his pocket.

Peter and I nodded while he talked.

He picked up the phone and said hello. There was a long pause, and then Peter's frantic voice calling out, "I'll be right there,"

He came back to us. "I'm sorry, it seems as if I have to go, it's a business emergency," He explained.

"Of course," I said

"Bye," Peter waved to him.

Damn it…we hardly figured out anything about Mitchell!

**Sigh…again Pete and Bella are empty handed with info.**

**Okay, this was mainly a filler. The next chapter is a chapter that I've been thinking in about a lot. It is one of my favorite chapters, and it is very bitter sweet. (More bitter than sweet! Lol)**

**Soooo… please review, tell me how it was. Thanks for reading!**

Oh and a clue the next chapter, it has to do with a vision that Alice saw!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my 11 reviewers!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to rewrite the chapter again because it was really crappy the first time I wrote it. I'm still not very happy with it. **

**This chapter is really the turning point. In future chapters it's where all the action, love and drama get mixed together. So here's chapter eight!**

Chapter Eight

APOV

"Alice, try to look in the future to find out where Bella lives," Edward was pacing the floor with a worried look in his eye. The whole family was watching him pace anxiously.

"Fine," I snapped.

_Bella was standing next to the blond guy again. She was wearing a brown skirt with a turquoise blouse. She was smiling falsely. The house behind her had the number 352. A couple houses down there was a street sign that said Maple Street._

I shrieked as I smiled.

"What, did you find anything out?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yes, Bella and that blond guy live on 522 Maple Street!" I exclaimed happily. I first saw a wave of depression in his eyes, but then his eyes got hope.

"Great!" Emmett said, "We now a have lead,"

"Carlisle, can you bring your lap-top?" Edward asked. He nodded as he quickly brought his lap-top. Edward typed in 522 Maple Street, Seattle Washington. The computer dinged as we where brought to a new screen which showed directions. I squealed.

"The internet is a wonderful thing," Emmett said with a big smile on his face. I bet was excited to see Bella again.

"Everybody, get in the van. We're going to Seattle." Edward said.

One hour Later In BPOV

Peter and I were discussing how we didn't find anything on Mitchell. After Mitchell left we made some lame excuse to get out of the party. It was now 6:30, Peter and I were watching some lame T.V. sitcom. I glanced at the T.V. and saw that it was a love scene.

"I love you, Mary," The actor said.

"Oh, Jack,"

"Pete could you turn that off?" I asked, my voice was horse and controlled.

"Why?" He asked, as they started going on full make-out mode.

"Just do it Peter," My voice was now hysterical.

"What is up with you and love scenes and music, and every thing that normal people do for fun?" He asked his tone harsh.

"Just turn the damn T.V. off," I was begging now.

"And every night you start yelling "Edward, Edward"," He tried to imitate me in my sleep.

"Peter, please," I was pleading more. I didn't want him bringing up bad memories that would make me scream more.

"Bells, I've been your friend for four years, I think I deserve to know who this Alice and Edward and Esme are," He pried.

"Alice and Esme, how did you hear about them?" My voice wavered.

Peter sighed. "You talk about them in your sleep,"

I wondered what else he had heard.

"Fine, I'll tell you about them," I said monotonously giving up.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfor…"

I cut him off, "Its okay Peter, I'll tell you,"

I took a deep breath, and clutched my torso. I hadn't talked about Edward for a long time. The last time was when Jacob asked me about him.

I looked at the ground as I spoke. "When I was 17, Pete, I moved to Forks, Washington,"

"Yeah, I know," Peter said.

"Anyway, on the first day at my high school, there was this guy. Edward Cullen," Those two words seemed foreign to my lips.

"Let me tell you, it was no love at for sight for both of us. In fact he hated me,"

"Why did he hate you," He asked.

I shrugged. If I told him Edward and his family where a vampire, the feasted on animal blood instead of human blood, and that my blood was the sweetest smelling blood to Edward…Pete would think I'm crazy.

"So at first we where just lab partners. Then one day there was a car coming at me and I was about to get hit, and he saved me.

"So after that we became friends. But then we started going out. He was sweet, charming and smart. His family was really nice to me. He had really nice parents, Esme and Carlisle. Two sisters and two brothers. One of his sister's names was Alice. She was my best friend back then."

"And then…one day he left," My voice cracked.

"He said that he didn't love me anymore and that the whole time I was a distraction to him. He was also…"stopped to take a deep breath the hole threatened to burst out. Numbness seeped through my body "Tired of pretending for me,"

"What was he pretending?" He asked, he was angry I could tell.

I shrugged. How could I tell him that Edward didn't want to pretend to be human, when he was clearly not.

"So you don't act normal because a guy dumped…really harshly," I cringed at the word dumped.

"Peter, what would you do if you loved someone, but then figured out that they didn't love you back? That every word they said out of their mouth was a lie. That you weren't good enough for them, but you knew that all along."

"What you mean "good enough for him"?"

"He was prefect and I wasn't," the hole burst. I felt tears coming down.

"Oh, Bella," He said comforting me. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I feels so week," I put my face in my hands to try to cover my face.

"You're not weak Bella, just human," Pete reassured.

"But seriously Peter, It's been six years, I should be over him. But I can't get over him," I was sobbing at my stupidly now. "I love him too much," I whispered the last part but Peter heard it.

Suddenly I heard a branch crack outside, and my head whipped out looking at the window.

"What was that," I asked Peter.

"Probably just a rabbit," But Peter didn't look so convinced himself.

"You don't think its Mitchell, do you?" I asked panic in my voice.

"Calm down, Bells," He said. I wiped my tear-strained cheek.

"Yeah," I nodded, but I couldn't help feeling that someone was out there.

**Let me tell you, there are some people out there…why don't you guess whose out there? Thanks for reading! It will probably be about 3 or 4 days till I update since school is starting on Monday. I'm sure most of you will like the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been able to update in a LONG time…I've just had so much going on! I'm sorry! ******** Thank you for the awesome reviews! All of them made me smile! (Especially Tegans!) lol Anyway here's the recap of the last chapter! **

"_Oh, Bella," Pete said comforting me. He put his arm around my shoulder. _

"_I feels so week," I put my face in my hands to try to cover my face._

"_You're not weak Bella, just human," Pete reassured._

"_But seriously Peter, It's been six years, I should be over him. But I can't get over him," I was sobbing at my stupidly now. "I love him too much," I whispered the last part but Peter heard it. _

_Suddenly I heard a branch crack outside, and my head whipped out looking at the window._

"_What was that," I asked Peter._

"_Probably just a rabbit," But Peter didn't look so convinced himself. _

"_You don't think its Mitchell, do you?" I asked panic in my voice._

"_Calm down, Bells," He said. I wiped my tear-strained cheek. _

"_Yeah," I nodded, but I couldn't help feeling that someone was out there._

**Most of you guys got it right….it was the Cullens! Yay! They where there the whole time so they heard everything Bella said about Ed. Here's chapter nine! I hope Ed's POV is angsty enough! lol **

Chapter Nine

EPOV

"Emmett, can't you be more careful?" Alice hissed as Emmett trashed around in the bushes.

"Why don't you try sitting still with a stick shoved up your-" Emmett started to complain. I glared at him to be quite. He became quite after that. We had been listening to Bella talk to Pete for a couple minutes now. I was amazed at how much pain I had caused her, again I was the self-fish monster. A monster that made an angel cry for over 6 years. She didn't deserve me, she deserved…Pete. I cringed at the thought. Peter was there to comfort her when I wasn't. She had moved on. But I could not believe that she believed every word I said in the woods. Everything I said was a lie. It was the blackest kind of blasphemy. I had never stopped loving her. After the hundreds,-no thousands of times I had told her that I loved her, she thought that every time I was lying. A gasp strangled me from breathing. I listened closely as she was talking to Peter.

"But seriously Peter, It's been six years, I should be over him. But I can't get over him," She sobbed miserably. "I love him too much," She whispered the last part, but I heard it.

A gasp came from my family members. I knew they where surprised. The branch Emmett was sitting on cracked. We all ducked our heads has Bella whipped her head to the window. My breath caught. She was beautiful. Her long mahogany hair glinted in dim light; her lips still soft pink and luscious. Her face was more angled now, making her cheeks face more delicate and strong looking. Something was wrong though, I searched her face, my eyes gazing into hers. I stifled a gasp. Her eyes….they were masked, expressionless. Those once depth full chocolate brown eyes where now flat and impassive.

"What was that," She asked Peter about the branch cracking. Her angel voice was tense.

"Probably just a rabbit," Peter didn't look so persuaded himself.

"You don't think its Mitchell, do you?" Bella's voice was panicked.

"Calm down, Bells," He reassured her. I growled, the envy was eating at me.

"Yeah," She nodded as she wiped her perfect tear-stained cheek.

They both sat on the couch for a while. Peter's mind was racing with thoughts about the facts he'd just learned about Bella.

_I wonder if I should ask her…_He thought.

"Bella," He hesitated.

"Yes," He asked as she turned to look at him. He paused a second evaluating his question.

"What happened after…Edward and you broke up," She flinched when he said my name.

A tear went through my heart; did she flinch because she despised me?

"Well, I started to hang out with Jacob a lot," She said, a little smile tugging on her lips.

Peter smiled, "Oh, so that's how you got to know him!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was kinda like my own personal sun," She said, still smiling.

I growled. I remembered Jacob Black. He was a menace. My family shushed me so that they could listen.

"We used to do loads of crazy stuff together," She laughed; there was a mock of bitterness.

"Like?" Pete pried.

She chuckled. Again there was that same acrimony. "We cliff-dived, rode motorcycles, that's where I got my bad act from,"

A snarl started to build up in the throat. Cliff-dived, motorcycles? What kind of foolishness was that? Had I not asked her to stay safe?

Peter smiled. "Jake's a great guy,"

"Yeah," Her troubled eyes seemed far away now.

"Bella," He paused. "Do you have a picture, of him?" He whispered the last part, as if he said one more word she would break. Tears filled up in her eyes again. I reached out to her and whimpered, I wanted to run and embrace to feel the soft beating of her heart against my chest.

"Yes, I have one picture," She croaked, getting up.

What? Did I not take away all of the pictures and put them underneath the floorboards? A few seconds passed and Bella came back with a picture in her hand. It was folded as she handed it to him. He took it and carefully opened it.

He gasped. "Bella, you look so different!" He noticed. A frown crossed his face as he looked at the picture. I tried looking over is shoulder. He shifted so that I couldn't see the picture. Finally he moved so I could see it. It was a picture of Bella and me during prom. She was wearing that gorgeous blue dress and had a great bit smile. Right next to her was me with a tuxedo on.

"You're wearing blue!" He said in amazement. I wondered why. "You never wear blue."

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"How come you never wear it now?" He asked.

She swallowed. "Because it was his favorite color on me," She whispered.

He looked at her questionably. "So you love him, but you don't love anything that reminds you of him?" He said, trying to clarify.

She took a deep breath before she continued. "I just don't like to be remind him of how I was never perfect enough for him," Her voice came out like a strangle.

"Oh," His voice was quite now, he was thinking. I decided to find out what he was thinking.

…_I can't believe that bastard did that to her…if I ever…_

I flinched when I heard his thoughts. Of course he was wrong. I wasn't a bastard, I was much worse, I was a monster…

"What are you talking about? You are perfect? You're pretty and sweet and smart. And a lot of guys hit on you!" He exclaimed.

She blushed, and then sighed. "Trust me Peter you won't get it,"

Slowly Bella's and Pete's eyes drifted and closed. Bella's put her head on Peter's chest while they fell asleep.

After they had fallen asleep my family members turned toward me, a distressing gaze in there eyes.

"You told her you didn't love her." Alice asked malice in her voice. I didn't answer.

"You see how she's suffering Edward?" Emmett asked. I didn't answer again. Only self-hatred for myself was all I could feel. I didn't know what to do next. Slowly, I got up, not meeting their gazes.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked softly, feeling my pain.

My voice sounded like I was choking. "I'm going to leave her alone,"

"What?" Alice asked sharply. "She's going to get shot at; you have to be there to protect her!"

"I'll just keep a watch on her then, make sure she'll be okay," I explained sadly.

They nodded.

I sighed. "I just wish there was some way I could tell Bella that I'm sorry for hurting her,"

_I could do it. _Carlisle said in his head. I jerked my head to him.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Esme and I could go tell Bella that you're sorry," He explained.

A sense of relief came to me. "Thank you," I begged.

"Tell her that I didn't mean anything in the forest and that …" I wanted to tell her that I was still in love with her, but with a stab of pain, I remembered that she was married. "…that I'm sorry," I choked out.

"And tell her that I miss her," Alice piped in.

"Me too," Emmett asked.

"Me too," Jasper said softly.

"Okay, we'll talk to her tomorrow,"

Tomorrow…it seemed like a long time from now.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, even if you don't like it…I'm a big girl now I can handle it!(I think) Lol Next chappie Carlisle and Esme are going to be talking to Bella! And let me tell you…Bella's going to be surprised!**

**I hope your patience hasn't run out for this story! I'm trying really hard to update soon but things always come up! I'm sorry! ******** I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, I finally updated! Anyway, I wanted to answer a couple questions.**

**Q. **Bella must be a very good actress. Wouldn't the Cullen's know that this is for a job. Why haven't they tried to figure out why she is getting shot at?

**A. When the Cullen's where looking at Bella through the window, and Bella was talking to Pete, Bella didn't know that they were there. She just acted normal. Because Bella and Pete are so close, the Cullen's think that they are married. Oh and they didn't figure out why Bella's getting shot at cause…I seriously have nooo idea! Lol **

**Q. **When is Baddass Bella gonna come in??

**A. That would be in the next chapter. So keep reading on! Oh and thanks to GoGoHyourinmaru** **for the help on the guns situation, I didn't know that, and I'll be needing the gun later on! Thanks!**

**Q. **When are Bella and Eddie going to meet?

**A. In 3 or 4 chapters. :)  
**

**Oh and this is strictly BellaxEdward, so you don't have to worry about Pete and Bella hooking up! lol!  
**

**This chapter took a LONG time to write because it soooo complex. It took me forever to figure out what was going to happen next and how to put it in words, so I hope it makes sense.**

**The little blurb at the end with EPOV is for LoverofEdward cause she wanted Eddie's pov!! So there you go LoverofEdward!**

**As if this AN couldn't get any longer, I just wanted to thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed! It really makes my self esteem rise when you review lol!! **

**Soo…here's chapter 10 **

Chapter Ten

The sun was streaming through my closed eyes. I groaned and snuggled closer into my sheets. I took a deep breath as I tried to go back to sleep again._Wait, my sheets don't smell like Axe. _I realized. I opened one eye slowly finding myself looking at a red sheet. _And my sheets aren't red. _I grasped, I was too tired to care. I groaned as I shifted my position and closed my eyes. Something else groaned too. I gradually opened my eyes and rubbed them, I then realized I wasn't in my bed. I began to pull away but there was a heavy weight on my shoulders. I turned my head around to see an arm draped over me.

"Aw, crap!" I yelped as jumped off the couch causing me to stumble backward and fall down on my back on the floor. Peter, who was still half-asleep tumbled sideways of the couch, his head hit the arm rest. He jumped up.

"Who's there, put your hands up," He screeched. He was still pretty crashed.

"Peter," I said rolling my eyes. "It's me; we fell asleep on the couch last night," I reminded him.

"Oh," He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. I ambled to the bathroom to freshen up, while Pete went to make breakfast.

I looked in the mirror to see my hair disheveled and my face dried with last night's tears. I sighed remembering my pitiful wallowing. I washed my face with cold water, which made me more alert. I rushed as I brushed my teeth, I could smell something good coming from the kitchen. I smoothened my pj's as I opened the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Pete, smell's good," I complimented.

"Thanks," He grinned as he turned over the bacon.

"Yup," I murmured as I took out some fresh OJ. Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. Peter and I looked at each other with a puzzled look.

"Who would visit us this early in the morning?" Peter asked.

"I dunno, but I better go get the door,"

I yawned as I got the door. I opened slowly reveling two people I thought I would never see again….Esme and Carlisle. My jaw dropped as I rubbed my eyes vigorously.

"Damn hallucinations," I muttered. I had never thought that I was that crazy. The illusion was perfect of course. To their every flawless detail. There deathly pale skin, bruise-like shadows beneath the eyes…oh and there eyes…they where golden and smoldering.

"Bella," Esme's called out; her voice was just as, always calm and gentle.

"Bella," I heard Pete call, "Who's at the door?" He asked as he approached the foyer.

I barely heard him. The room swirled around me, as I clutched the door that was still open to help me stay up-right. Fainting would not be a good thing right now.

"Bella, Bella," Frenzied voices called. My heart spluttered frantically. I forced myself to take deep even breathes. I closed my eyes slowly, this cannot be happening. I opened my eyes gradually. Still the same pure, exquisite faces where staring at me with anxiousness. I took a shallow breath and smiled weakly. "Hello, Carlisle and Esme," I managed to say.

"Bella, you okay?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," I was still clutching the door for support.

"Umm...Peter why don't you show our guests into the living room," I suggested.

"If this is a bad time, we'll come back la-" Carlisle recommended.

"No," I said loudly reaching my hand to stop them. "It's okay,"

Peter motioned them to follow them.

_Okay, Bella don't freak out, they're just here to say hi. Nobody else is there with them, not Alice, not Edward you don't want to get your hopes up._ I flinched when I said his name. I slowly made my way to the family room, crossing my hands across my torso forcefully. I sat down next to Pete, Carlisle and Esme where seated next to each other as well.

"Hello," Carlisle introduced himself. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme," He said to Peter.

"Nice to meet ya'll. My name's…" He thought for a moment. "James," (**AN: Remember, Bella and Pete are still on duty, so they have to play the part of husband and wife 24/7)**

"Oh," Esme frowned in confusion. "Didn't Bella call you Peter?"

"Uhh…yeah my full name's James Peter Brown. Sometimes Bella and I call each other by our middle names," He improvised.

"Oh," She still seemed a bit confused.

"So are you guy's friends of Bella?" Pete asked.

"No, Pete, there Edwards parents," I clarified. His eyes darkened a bit when I said Edward.

"Parents?" His voice was flat.

"Yeah, his adoptive parents," Esme and Carlisle looked our age, so I could see how he doubted me. My voice was still shaky.

"So how are you doing Bella?" Esme asked.

I shrugged, not looking in there watchful eyes. "Okay, I guess,"

I looked up for a second, to find Esme's golden eyes looking at my hands. I glanced down to see what was wrong. Oh crap…I was still wearing the ring. She thinks Peter and I are married!! I looked at Pete's left middle…yup he had it on too, I groaned. Great, just great.

"James, could I talk to you in the kitchen please?" I asked.

"Uh okay," He muttered as he got up. We both made our way to the kitchen.

"Pete," I started off.

"Yeah,"

"Um could we tell Edward's parents about Mitchell?" I pleaded.

"Why?" He asked, unfazed.

Instead of talking, I held up my left hand which had the golden wedding band on it, indicating that I didn't want them to know that "James" and I where "Married".

"Look Bella, if you think that bastard's gonna come back. You're better off without him,"

I closed my eyes. He was right. Edward wasn't going to come back. I had let myself go to far. Now I was just hurt again. Edward didn't want me.

"You're right," I choked out. "Edward hates me,"

"No it's-" I didn't get a chance for Pete to finish. A took a shaky breathe to stop the tears which where threatening to spill. All those times in which I pretended to act happy for Charlie paid off. I now knew how to act "happy" I put a big smile on my face as I walked out to Carlisle and Esme. Peter followed me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If this is a bad time," Carlisle apologized.

"It's not a bad time," I soothed.

Esme and Carlisle both looked at each other with worry on their faces.

"Bella," Esme started saying.

"Yes," I asked, still not meeting their watchful gazes.

"Alice says hi,"

I jerked up when she said Alice. Was she here?

"Is she here right now?" Excitement colored my tone.

She hesitated. "No, she's in Mississippi,"

"Oh," My voice was monotone again. I knew better than to get my hopes up.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" Peter asked, playing his part. Of course he didn't know that they where vampires and they didn't eat or drink anything.

"No thanks," Carlisle refused politely.

"Okay. Bella, I'm going to be in the bathroom. So just talk to your friends okay?"

"Yup," I said as he left for the bathroom.

There was a few seconds of silence after he left. I kept my gaze on a vase that was on a table. I still wasn't sure if this was a dream.

"Is Peter your husband," Esme asked.

I nodded stiffly knowing that it wasn't true. I truly hated my self for lying. I looked up to see Esme's eyes distressed.

"Bella," Carlisle paused. "Everybody misses you,"

A sob racked through my body.

"Everybody?" My voice trembled.

"Everybody," He confirmed.

"We're sorry, Bella. For leaving you," Esme's voice wavered as she talked.

"It's okay," I smiled a bit.

"Even Edward misses you," Esme said.

I laughed harshly. Why would he miss me? I was just human. "Sure he does,"

"Do you forgive him as well?" Carlisle asked desperately.

I looked up from the corner of my eye to see two pairs of tawny eyes watching at me.

"What's there to forgive?" I asked, mostly to myself. He didn't want me, I was nothing useful.

"Would you tell the rest of the family that I miss them?"

Tears now spilt as they slowly went down my cheek. I missed all of them, Emmett's quirkiness, Alice's cheerfulness, even Jasper's calming façade.

They both smiled. "Of course," Carlisle said warmly.

I smiled and wiped away my tears.

"Will you stay?" I asked, begging.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to get back to L.A." Carlisle said winking. I laughed, knowing that L.A. was the last place they where going.

They got up. "Will you visit?" I asked hopefully.

Esme smiled sincerely. "Yes, next time we'll bring Alice,"

I smiled at the thought, seeing my best friend after 5 years.

"Bye," I said as they stepped on the porch.

"Till next time Bella," Carlisle said smiling.

"Till next time," I grinned.

EPOV **(This is for LoverofEdward since she suggested it)**

I crouched low as I concentrated on the deer that was in front of me. The deer turned to me and gazed over me; it didn't see me and went back to grazing. When it turned to look at me, I noticed the eye's of the young fawn. It was a chocolate brown. Just thinking about it made my heard rip. I was busy wallowing at my errors I stepped on a branch. The deer turned toward the sound, before it could realize I pounced on it. I slashed it's neck with anger and blood pored out.

I was about to drink up the blood when I noticed the eyes. The eyes where dying and turning glassy, its breath became ragged and its mahogany body became cold. I had done this to many times to count, but these pair of eyes where familiar. They looked like Bella's. Damn it. I stepped over the body and banged my hand on a tree which immediately fell.

This whole ritual reminded me how inhumane I was, how I was a monster. If I had let Jasper attack Bella on Bella's 18th birthday, Bella would be like that. Her eyes losing life in every passing second. Her once warm body would turn frigid like my immortal one. I glanced at the deer which was now dead.

So had I done the right thing by leaving her? The glassy eyes of the dying deer where no different than Bella's empty ones. It was as if she was living, but dead. No love, no humor, no…life.

If only she could see how I was a monster.

**Phew…that was one looong chapter for me!! I hope it makes sense. So please review, ask questions if you have any and flame or compliment! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it's because of school, hw and all this other stuff. So please review. I know I haven't had time to reply to all of them, and I am sooo sorry, but I promise that I'll update BY this time next week or earlier and reply to all the review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, dude, I have one word to say, a billion times! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've just had soooo much crap to do, homework, violin, piano, chorus, homework and homework!! And I know this chappie is short, and I know that most of ya'll will hate me, but I PROMISE YOU the next chapter will include some VERY surprising things. I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!**

**A few things to mention:**

**I don't own anything!!! Except for Mr. Williams, Pete, Lexi and Mitchell.**

**So If you remember correctly, the last time Esme and Carlisle came to visit Bella, and Bella was….freaked. So here's chapter 11, starting off with BPOV. Thanks to my 21 reviewers!! YOU ROCK! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!**

BPOV

I paced in front of the TV.

"Bella, would you move, you're blocking the TV," Peter whined. I glared at him but moved away and sat on the couch.

It had been a day since Esme and Carlisle had came to visit. I was desperate now, I needed to hear his voice.

"Yesss!!" Peter pumped his fist in the air, "Mariners are winning, Beltre just hit a homerun!"

"That's great," I muttered. "I'm going to my bedroom"

"Sure," Peter muttered not caring, just as long I stepped away from the TV. I walked slowly over to the bedroom which was now mine and slowly stepped inside, closing the door quietly. I sighed as I sat on the bed. The needing was greater than before. This was probably due to the fact that I had seen the Esme and Carlisle after a long time. I still couldn't believe that they where there…

There was still Mitchell, he was still spying and at this point where we where out of ideas. There was only one idea left, but I still had to talk to Pete about it. It was crazy.

I heard Peter shouting with joy. The game was over.

I walked out of the bedroom slowly and reached the living room. Peter was off the couch doing some crazy little winning dance. That was it, I cracked! I started laughing hysterically, Peter trying to dance was just comical!  
"What?" Peter asked insulted.

"Nothing, just remember, you can't dance!" I gasped for air.

"Like you can," He grumbled.

That made me laugh even harder. "That, my friend, is true,"

Peter grumbled something as he sank back down on the couch. I remembered why I was here and sobered up at once.

"Pete, there's something we need to do with Mitchell," I explained.

He turned off the TV.

"Shoot," He gave me his undivided attention.

"Okay, you know how we aren't getting any closer with the case?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I think we should do something about that,"

"Whattya mean?" Pete asked, his blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I think, we should try to go into his house and try to find something bad, you know…" I hoped he understood.

"Okay, when do you want to do the raid?" He asked.

"Ummm when ever," I shrugged.

"Let's go now, I'm dead bored," Peter's smiled his evil smile.

"Yeah Pete, let's go right now and barge into his house with him in it. And when he asks us why we're in it we'll just say "Oh, we where just bored, so we decided to raid you're house," I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, maybe that's not a good idea,"

"Ya think?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes.

"We'll just have to do it when he's not there!" I smiled wickedly.

"Awesome!"

EPOV **He didn't her ANY of there plan. Bella is in the bedroom right now, thinking.**

Bella had just stepped away from the TV when my phone vibrated. I saw the ID and sighed.

"What Emmett," I growled.

"Hey," He said in a hurt tone, "That's no way to greet your favorite brother,"

I rolled my eyes. "Whattya want?" I asked annoyed.

"Hmm, an Bugatti Veyron sounds nice, it goes up to 252 miles per-" He started.

"Emmett," I snarled.

"Fine, I'll stop, I'm just dead bored,"

"Is that the reason you called me then?" I scowled.

"No, its cause Esme wants to talk to you," He replied calmly.

"Could you give her the phone then,"

"Um, she says that she wants to talk to you in person," Emmett copied.

I sighed. "Tell Esme I'm coming," I got up from the bushes and started walking away.

"Rodger that,"

I growled and shut the phone. Bella should be able to keep safe for five minutes…right?

BPOV **Edwards not spying, he's going to his house to talk to Esme.**

"So what's the game plan?" Peter asked.

I grinned. "We wait till Mitchell gets out, and we raid, it's that simple,"

He smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, I bet Mitchell's not gonna be that big of an idiot without putting alarms and stuff in, we just have to be smarter than him and turn them off." I explained.

"Shweet! When do we go?" He asked.

"Let's see when Mitchell leaves,"

"Right," Peter wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, we have to change into something inconspicuous, we'll get in though the back door, I have a few tricks to get inside,"

"Okay, what do we wear?"

"I dunno, but can I borrow some of your clothes, mine are all girly from Lexi taking me out to shop, so I don't have anything comfortable," I asked.

"Sure, just get a shirt and some sweats, they should be able to fit you,"

"Kay thanks," I said as I got up to change. I swiftly got dressed and came down stairs just as Peter called for me to come downstairs.

"Dude, Mitchell's leaving!" I came just in time to see a black Mercedes pull out of the driveway.

"You go change while I go get the tools?" I said.

"All-righty then," He started going up the stairs.

I started humming tunelessly as I went to my bedroom to get the weapons and tools. When I reached my bedroom, I slowly closed the door and went to the closet. Inside, there was a big black bag, I lugged it out.

"Hmmm…What should I take?" I murmured to myself as I searched through the bag.

I rifled though it going though many screwdrivers and equipment. I took some important screwdrivers out, and some wires, rope, and small knife for cutting through. My hand stopped at two black, shiny guns. They where the sleeping dart guns, the one that made the victim fall unconscious in 20 seconds or less.

"I might need those," I muttered as I put them into two separate backpacks.

**Dun dun dun….will she actually need those?? Hmmmm…only I know!! Again, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! I'll try to update as soon as possible! But I will give you a little peek into the next chapter….**

**Peek:**

"You'll secret will get out Mitchell! I'll make sure to tell them?" I shouted.

His face was next to my ear now. "You will my dear? Really? I don't think you can tell them if you're dead, now can you? You see, my partner is finishing up Peter right now, and now that you're close to dead, who can save you? It will take a miracle," He whispered cheerfully.

**I really don't like this chappie, oh well…sigh. Heehee what's gonna happen?? Anyway, please review, if you don't hate me, and if you do hate me, still review! Lol Thanks for reading my story and if you're going to review, thanks!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, well I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I made up for it by making and extra LONG chapter. It is 2,350 words and 5 pages on word. Thank you for all those who reviewed! I love ya'll! Lol Well I'll recap the last chapter**

**Bella and Pete are going on the mission, Alice saw Bella's life flickering so she asked Edward to go look after her. This chapter is the mission, so I hope you like it!!**

**Oh and Blondie asked a question. **

Bella is so clumsy, how is she able to do her new job? **Well, I guess loads and loads of practice. She is a still clumsy though, like that time when she tripped over the lose board. Well, thanks for Blondie for letting me clear that up for her!! ******

**Okay this chapter will have a lot of back and forth transitions between povs, but they are all in time order. Sooo Here's chapter 12!!**

Chapter Twelve

BPOV

"So lets go over that plan once again," I said facing Pete.

"Kay, so we first take the car, and we ride to the opposite street to where Mitchell lives." He started off.

"Yup, then we walk through his back yard. I get us in, and…"

"Then as soon as we get in, I go and sabotage all the systems so that none of the electricity is working, as well as all the "traps" that he put in," Peter finished my sentence.

"And then we look around and get enough evidence and we run out, turn the electricity on and go back to our house," I finished.

"Killer plan," Peter grinned.

"I know," I grinned back madly. We had both changed to black, it made it even more perfect was that it had started raining, so nobody was outside, or even looking outside.

Suddenly I got a whiff of something.

"Peter," I whined, I was wearing his black sweats and his shirt which strongly smelled like axe. "Do you have to spray all your clothes with axe?"

"Ummm yeah!!" He said enthusiastically. I groaned.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna do this!" I replied back eagerly.

"Then lets get in the car," And with that note we both got in the car.

EPOV

I swiftly drove down the secluded street, the rain pattering on the window was the only sound in the car. I wondered what Esme wanted. _I hope Bella can keep herself safe for a few minutes. _After a while I reached a big brick house, it was the one that everybody was staying in temporarily. I slowly approached it and it came to a halt. The house was surrounded by lush trees and bushes. I sighed as I quickly got out and walked swiftly to the front door. I rang the doorbell and impatiently waited for someone to answer it. I heard uneven thumping as Emmett opened the door.

"Hey Edward," He opened the door wider so that I could come it.

"Hey, where's Esme? I really need to get back to Bella, I have a bad feeling about this," I hurried through the hall.

"I dunno, I think she's in her room," He answered lazily.

"Thanks," I rushed upstairs and went into Carlisle's and Esme's room. I saw Esme sitting on the bed.

"Esme, Emmett said that you wanted to see me?" I asked in a hurry.

"Yes, this won't take long Edward, but I thought it may be better in person if I tell you," She explained.

"O-" Before I could approve, Alice came blindingly fast through the room. Her thoughts where all jumbled.

"Edward!" She screeched.

I instantly shot up. "What" My voice trembled.

"Bella's future keeps on flickering!"

"Oh god,"

Back to BPOV

Peter and I where outside while rain was pelting outside.

"Can't you do it any faster?" Peter whined.

I was trying to unlock the damn back door, but was having no luck.

"Why don't you try unlocking it," I snarled.

"Shesh," He backed off.

"Do you have a bobby pin?" I asked while focusing on trying to unlock the door.

"Yeah, cause I randomly carry around bobby pins in my pocket," Peter answered sarcastically.

Taking my focus out of the lock I ran my hands through my hair until I felt something cool and bumpy. I took out the pin and my hands immediately began trying to open the door. Finally, a click signified it worked. I sighed as I easily opened the door. We both stepped inside the warm house. We wiped out feet on the mat to try to erase all the trace of mud.

"Okay Pete, go do your thing." I told him, referring to turning of the electricity.

"Kay," He took his backpack and took out the screwdriver. He easily found the box and started doing some technical crap that I didn't understand. After a few seconds the thrumming in the air disappeared and he pulled his head out.

"Okay, well I shut of most of the electricity in the house, so any traps or any cameras are not working, if they are connected to the houses electricity." He explained.

"Sweet. Now Peter, you go upstairs and search and I'll go in the basement," I said as I pointed to the barely discernible door by the electrical box.

"Okay, but what happens if Mitchell comes?" He asked.

"We'll be done before he comes," I said stubbornly. How hard could it be to find evidence?

"Okay then Bella, don't trip!" Peter said jokingly.

"Just go and search," I rolled my eyes.

"Kay," He said as he strolled over to the stairs.

When he had started going upstairs, I noticed how normal this house really did look. There was a couch, flat screen T.V. and almost everything that a bachelor would have. I sighed, this would be one had search.

I opened the door to the basement and turned on the switch. The stairs where wooden and they creaked slightly when I put my foot on them. I walked swiftly down them. When I got down to the basement I was surprised, the basement was empty! There was a few things, like a table and a couch, but other than that it was empty. The floor was cemented, as well as the wall. I went by the couch and sat, and shuffled around, there was nothing in between the couches. I looked in on the table and in the drawers. Still, there was nothing. I sighed as I roughly leaned against the wall. The wall thudded. I spun around stunned. There was something odd about that wall! I looked at it carefully, a cement piece jutted out a centimeters. I lifted my hand and softly knocked on it. Instead of just hearing my knuckles, I heard a low echo. Yess! I had found something. I carefully looked at the cement that stuck out. I grasped it and pulled it, it was like a sliding door. I pulled hard, it was heavy. After a few moments of pulling, I got tired. My breath was heavy. I peaked inside the crack I created. _Oh my god, there's a room in there! _I got back to pulling and after a few minutes there was no more to pull. My breath was hitched as I went inside the room. There was a single light bulb, I reached out to the rope, to find out what was in the room, in one simple tug it came on. I blinked a couple times to get used to the light, when I saw what surrounded me, all I could do was gasp, in horror.

EPOV

_Where is she? _I thought as I looked inside her house. It was desolate and empty. As soon as Alice said Bella's life was in danger, I raced back into the house and tried to find her. I sniffed the air trying to find a trace of her freesia-strawberry scent. All I could smell was some terrible musky strong scent. **(A/N: It's Peter's Axe, Bella's wearing Peter's clothes, so she smells like axe, which makes her scent very hard to find)** I thought that I noticed it. I then realized it was Peter's scent. I was about to follow it when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and Alice's frantic voice came through the speaker.

"Edward, you've got to hurry, the odds aren't very good right now. I growled and shut the phone. I knew I shouldn't have left! I rapidly followed his scent. Maybe she was with him?

Back To BPOV

"Oh. My. God," My breath exhaled. Around me packets of grey powder surrounded me. No, not drugs, explosives where more like it. Very dangerous explosives, and if they fell in the wrong hands (in this case they did) they could destroy anything.

"Aw crap!" I croaked. God knows who Mitchell was selling this to!

Suddenly I head a door slam and some talking! Mitchell was back!! Shit…

I quickly ran outside, in the basement, shut of the light, went back inside the tiny, room and started closing the door. I heard voices coming from upstairs. I started hyperventilating. _Okay Bella, take a deep breath, what's the worst that could happen. _I knew the answer; I would die, not that I cared. I was done pulling the door shut. I hoped Peter was safe! I stayed behind a cabinet and a wall keeping my sedative gun in my hand, in case Mitchell came in. I heard footsteps near as the secret door slowly opened.

Back To EPOV

Damn it! Where the hell was she? The rain wasn't helping at all either, the wind kept on moving the scent. The scent finally stopped at a blue house, on which the scent was more potent. He heard voices in the house, a deep luring male voice and a rough anxious male voice. I growled, How was I supposed to get in without them noticing. I took a deep breath. That's when I noticed it, it was my Bella's freesia's scent! It was very faint, and covered up, but it was there. So Bella was in the house. Now, it was time to try to get in.

Back To BPOV **(A/N: Sorry bout all the switching)**

"I'll go get it, Damon," I heard a muffled voice saying. Oh no! He was going to come into the room to get the explosives, and I was in the room! _Just breathe, maybe he won't see me, _I hoped. I heard the door slowly squeak open. My heart thudded, as if it made me easier to find me. The light turned on. I was glad I was hidden between the wall and the cabinets. I tried to make my breathing less noticeable. I listened very quietly, I heard Mitchell take out a bag, and sniff the air, I froze. **(A/N: It's that dang Axe…again lol)**

"Hmm," He noticed something. He took something out of his pocket, I knew he knew that someone was in here, to bad he was right.

"I know someone's in here," He said, his voice unusually calm.

I stepped out from my hiding spot, slowly, my gun aiming for his chest. He gun was out too.

"Why, it's none other than Isabella," He chuckled, not alarmed at all.

"Mitchell," I growled.

"Well, now I know your dirty little secret, and you know mine," He was still smiling.

"This is sick, how could you sell this?" I asked, referring to the explosives.

"Why, it's a one word answer," He stepped closer to me.

"Money," He whispered intensely.

"I'll make sure your secret will get out," I was deciding if I could punch him, but there was no way, he was too far away from me.

He came dangerously close. His face was next to my ear now.

"You will my dear? Really? I don't think you can tell them if you're dead, now can you? You see, my partner is finishing up Peter right now, and now that you're close to dead, who can save you? It will take a miracle," He whispered cheerfully.

He stepped back. I was trying to act calm. But then I realized something, the voice wasn't there! Edwards voice? It wasn't there. I was going to die for nothing. Unless I could get out of this fucked up mess. We where both aiming, directly at each others hearts. Our arms out stretched, fingers curled around the gun. There was a difference. His was a real bullet gun, could kill me in a matter of seconds, mine was just a sedative gun; it would just knock him out. Suddenly, a wooshing noise came from the stairs, Mitchell turned around to see who it was.

"Who's there?" His voice was threatening.

And I did it. I pressed the trigger. I watched as the bullet moved straight into Mitchell's chest. He staggered back at the impact. But smiled. He knew this was a sedative gun, it would still be a matter of seconds before he collapsed, unconscious. He let his finger pull. And suddenly all I could feel was gasping pain. He had shot me. The impact was so great, I fell to the ground. I didn't know if it was in the heart, but I didn't care. I had once had worse pain than this. I shuddered remembering the fire. I closed my eyes, for just a second and when I opened them, there he was. As glorious as ever. His eyes tawny, full of anxiousness, as if he really cared. I remembered how you where supposed to see your life flash in front of your eyes. I actually got to see him. His bronze hair was wet and messy, his face chiseled to perfection, everything was so surreal. I could not feel the pain anymore. Just happiness. Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable (New Moon Pg. 361).

"Edward," I whispered, a grin on my face. I reached out to touch his dreamlike face.

"Bella, Bella, stay with me," He sobbed. His voice. My breath hitched, It was as sweet as honey and a bit rough. Everything, it was so real?! I took a deep breath to say something, anything, I didn't want this hallucination to go away, when I caught a wiff of something. It was blood and rust. I groaned, my head started spinning.

"Edward," My voice sounded weak. _No, Bella you have to stay awake! _

"Everything will be okay Bella," He said as he got up. His tone was suddenly alerted. I heard another sound now. "Be safe," And with that, he walked away.

"Edward, Stay!" I shrieked.

"Bella!" It was another voice now, not velvet but it was anxious. I saw Peter's face now.

"Edward!" I kept on calling.

And with that, I gave up, I didn't want to fight anymore. Edward had gone. I closed my eyes, and let the darkness envelop me for the second time in my life.

**Ooo, will she die??!! I'm sure ya'll got lots of questions, if you do just review me, or pm me. So I have noooo idea when I'm gonna update next, cause things always come up. But please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or this story, even if you hate it. Thank ya'll for all you guys support!**

**Crystal**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMC!! Well thank you for the AWESOME reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Peter, Lexi, and Mitchell. **

**P.S. I'm not a doctor, so I basically got all this info from the Alex Rider series. Really good series!!**

**I hope you like this chapter!! **

Chapter 13

Beep. Beep. _What is that annoying noise? _I shifted my head and slowly opened my eyes. I squinted slowly as I took in my setting. Everything was white. I shifted my self.

"Peter, Peter! Wake up! Bella woke up!" A smooth frantic voice said softly. I knew that voice.

"Lexi?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep. I heard shuffling as Lexi came closer to me and I saw her. I smiled.

"Hey Bells! How are you feeling?" She asked. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes wrinkled.

"I'm okay, Lex, don't worry. But where am I?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're in the hospital," **(A/N: I wasn't going to kill her, I remembered the threats lol!!)**

Oh, so I didn't die. How disorienting, I was sure I was dieing! I closed my eyes softly as I tried to remember what had happened. Then I remembered. Bronze hair, gold eyes slowly turning into black. I bolted straight up. The beeping grew hysterical.

"Bella, Bella! What's wrong?" Lexi asked scared.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I soothed panting. A throbbing sensation began on my chest it was almost unbearable. I put my hand where it hurt.

Lexi noticed my hand. "That's where you got hurt Bells," She whispered.

"Forget that, is Peter here, is he okay?" I asked frenzied.

"Calm down, Bella, he's fine. Not a scratch on him!" She relieved.

"Is he here?" I asked, trying to breathe normally. Some how the monitor was still beeping wildly.

"I'm right here, jeez," A gruff happy voice said. Peter came closer to the bed.

"Hey Bells, how ya doin?" He asked.

"Okay. Look Peter I need to ask you something about the mission." I said anxiously, my chest was still hurting but I tried to ignore it.

"Umm okay what is it?" He asked.

"Umm well, Lexi can you leave the room?" I asked blushing.

"Of course Bella, I'll just go down and get some coffee," She said as she got up from the chair.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"No problem," She went over to Peter and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I looked away.

She left, the door softly clicking as she closed it.

I turned to Peter.

"What's up Bella?" He asked.

"Nothing much," I answered quickly. "Look Peter, what happened during the mission?" I asked.

"Well," He took a deep breath. "I was searching upstairs, and I couldn't find a damn thing, so I was worried. Then I saw this lose board, and I opened it. And I found all these fake passports and IDs. Then I heard Mitchell and the other dude, so I hid behind the door. The other guy came upstairs and I shot him with the sedative. I then started gathering evidence. Then I heard a gunshot from downstairs so I dropped everything knowing you where in danger. I ran downstairs to find you covered in blood." He said finally finished.

I became impatient. "Was there anyone else down there besides Mitchell and I?" I asked. Hoping for a good answer. **(A/N: She wants to know if Edward was really there)**

"Um nobody else was there," He said confused.

"Think Peter," I begged.

"Well, I did hear you yell the word Edward over and over again," His face became weary. "But there was no one down there,"

I closed my eyes tightly and hugged my torso ignoring the pain. So it was a hallucination. Those damn hallucinations. They just loved to make my life so damn messed up. So there was no Edward. I was just imagining it.

"Bells," Peter woke me up from my denial.

"Yeah," I said weakly.

"Everything's going to be okay. You're healthy! You missed getting killed! Think of how lucky you are," He said in awe.

I'd rather be dead right now, I thought to myself.

I smiled feebly. "So what else is up with you," I was trying to get rid of the throbbing sensation, no not the physical one…

"Nothing really," he said. He perked up suddenly. "I'm going to ask Lexi to marry me!" He was happy. His eyes where shining and full of love.

I smiled back, happy but weary of the hurt. "That's nice. When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon very soon," He told me. I was happy for him, no doubt about that.

I was about to say something when the door opened. In came in a doctor with a white coat. His hair was black but was slightly graying and he was looking at the clipboard.

"Hello Miss Swan. It looks like you are doing better. I'm your doctor, Doctor Gerald," He glanced down at his clipboard. "Well Miss Swan, It looks like you where lucky, if the bullet hit you 2 inches below where it actually hit, you could of died,"

I swallowed and nodded.

"We stopped the bleeding effectively before anything happened. We got the bullet out without a problem, now the only thing you have to do is heal properly," He explained.

"Okay,"

"You will need to stay here for a week, and then you will have to stay home for a few months. You will have to go to physical therapy so that gradually the tissue will thoroughly heal, and you will have to take your workload very lightly," He said sternly.

"Yes, Doctor Gerald," I said monotonously.

"Be sure not to move your right arm or shoulder, it will hurt like hell. Now, I'll come back in an hour to give you some sedatives and to check your healing process. He walked over to the heart monitor.

"Hmmm, your heart was overeating a couple minutes ago," He frowned.

"I'm fine now," I reassured.

"Okay then," He took a step back and started walking towards the door.

He turned around me at the last moment. "Oh and Miss Swan, please relax,"

I sighed as the door clicked closed. This will be a long painful week.

One Week Later

I was home. After a long week of pain. Charlie was fuming when he had seen me in the hospital. He was happy that I was alive, but told me over and over again to get a new job. I sighed. Right now I was I was sitting outside, the cold May air enveloping me. The sky was filled with colors. I closed my eyes. Every time I did, all I could see was his face. His perfect, beautiful face in my eyelids.

It had bothered me at first, why I was so mental. Why I imagined things that weren't there. And why I had let myself hope, without giving permission to do so. I hated that. Suddenly I was furious. I wanted to see him again, to see if the hallucination would come back. I went though the back door and went into the kitchen.

I grabbed what I needed. It was a knife. I wasn't going to cut myself, I just wanted to hear his voice again, or maybe see the delusion. I placed the knife on my arm and closed my eyes. Waiting for it, but it didn't come!

I opened my eyes, and put the gleaming weapon closer to my skin, and slowly it the cold surface touched my skin. I closed my eyes again, but didn't here anything. I opened my eyes and growled in frustration. But when I looked at my right hand, there was no knife in it. It must have fallen down, but I didn't here it fall down? Damn it.

I bent down on the ground to try to find it, but I couldn't. I finally gave up, and just took another knife out of the drawer, but as soon as I touched the knife and pale white hand took it from me. I gasped, and looked up. I could see his perfect f ace as if he were really there; the exact shade of this icy skin, the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the gold glinting in his wary eyes.

Edward.

"No Bella, don't do this," His velvet smooth voice.

There it was that damn hallucination again.

**The next chapter is pretty awesome, they actually talk!!**

**Yay!! They meet!! Oh, and that's really Eddie, he's not a hallucination. Bella's just crazy. Oh and a little note, Bella wasn't actually going to cut herself she just wanted to see if the hallucination. She's just in a screwed up state, and she doesn't know what she's doing.**

**So please review if you liked it, hated it, loved it, want to flame it…review please!!******** Thanks for all your reviews so far!**

**Love,**

**Crystal**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Take Two

Chapter 14 Take Two

**Hey! I know, I know, you guys must hate me for not updating for like two weeks, but I've been real busy. I had four tests yesterday!! Four!! But anyway, **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! I'm sorry I didn't answer all of them back, I promise I will today though. But…I've go VERY GOOD NEWS!! This week is spring break for me so that means…..LOTS OF UPDATES!! Yay!! I'm thinking about ending this story during spring break and I'm going to start a new one, but I'll talk about that at the end of the chappie!! So here's chapter 14.**

Chapter 14 Take Two

I watched as her brown eyes slid up from the knife to my face. My breath hitched as I saw her up close for the first time in five years. The moon shone against her already pale face, causing her to look even more divine, as her chocolate brown hair cascaded down and curled at the end. Her eyes where hard, but they had humor and sorrow in them. A small mocking smile tugged on her delicate pink lips.

"Bella don't do this," I whispered as I took the knife away from her small hands.

She still had that scornful smile on her lips.

"You're not real are you?" Her voice was hoarse and her tone sardonic.

Confusion hit me. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

She started at me for sometime, scrutinizing my form. After a while I started to get anxious.

"Bella, are you all right?" My voice wavered.

"Why do you care, you're a hallucination?" She laughed, but it wasn't the delicate sweet laugh I was hoping to hear, it was sarcastic and filled with malice. I shivered.

She thought I wasn't real. A stab of pain hit me. I deserved it. I had broken her trust, her love, her life.

"Bella," I said warily.

"If you were real, would I be able to do this?" She proceeded to show me, by poking my chest with her finger. Her eyes grew wide as she it made contact, as if realization had just hit her. Her heart was franticly beating, and her scent was deliciously alluring; freesia and strawberry. She poked me again, her eyes turned into wonder when they hit my chest again, as if she thought something else what going to happen. She stopped and took a deep breath to calm her rapid heart. She finally believed I was there.

Her eyes where fixed on the floor, as if she was avoiding something.

I then realized the knife in my hands and stiffened. "Why were you trying to hurt yourself, Bella?" My voice came out harsher than I wanted it too. She didn't look up as she shrugged and bit her lip.

I growled. She had almost injured herself!? What would have happened if I didn't stop her? Her precious blood would spill everywhere and she would faint from the blood loss! And of course, there was nobody home, despite the recent forte at the hospital. "Didn't you promise that you would be safe, that you wouldn't do anything preposterous like cutting yourself?" My tome was clipped and my breathing rough.

She shrugged again, once again, not letting her brown eyes come in contact with my gold ones.

I was at once worried. She was not answering any of my questions, was she going into shock?

"Bella, say something!" I moaned desperately.

"Why do you care? I'm safe now, you can relieve your guilt," She spat out.

I winced. She thought the only reason I stopped her tonight was to relieve my guilt! I was feeling guilty, extremely so, but that was only half the reason I saved her.

"Bella, I took the knife away because I thought you would harm yourself,"

"Why do you care if I got hurt," She finally looked at me, just for a second, but it was enough to see the hardness in her eyes, as if she was masking another emotion.

I got out of my daze, and realized what she had just said. It was ridiculous! Anger filled me now.

"Why would I care Bella? Because if you had cut yourself, you might have fainted! And nobody would have been there to call the hospital," I bellowed.

She snarled. "You're not my babysitter, you don't need to watch me. It must be such an inconvenience for you," She sneered.

My hopes crashed. Everyone little one gone. I knew she hated me, but not this much. There was pain, more than jealously, a thousand times worse than the fire in my veins.

I closed my eyes.

"I deserved that," My voice was strangled. "Would you prefer if I left?" My voice was softer now. It pained me just for saying that. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to see her, kiss her, to tell beg for my forgiveness.

"No," She whispered, and I was astounded when she grasped my wrist. I gasped when her soft warm hands clutched my cold inhumane ones. Her face was contorted with grief. One tear slid down her cheek slowly as she looked shamefacedly at me.

"Bella," I couldn't stand that lone tear on her translucent cheek, I brushed it with the back of my hand. My voice was blocked. I was bewildered, did she still want me?

She shook her head. "Edward, you don't want me remember?"

"No, Bella," I frantically said, trying to prove myself. "I was trying to protect you. I left you so that you would move on. You deserve so much better than a monster, Bella. For five years, Bella, I thought you had moved on, that you were safe in another mans arms. A man that wouldn't kill you because of a paper cut, a man that wouldn't feel the urge to kill you every time he kissed you. A man that would give you so much more than I could ever give you,"

She was an angel, angels deserved nothing but happiness.

She didn't say anything for few seconds, it felt like hours. I hated the distance between us. And then she started crying. Her tears gushed miserably down her cheeks, as she sobbed loudly.

"I knew I was dreaming," She blubbered glumly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her soft, warm body toward mine, so that I held her.

"Hush Bella," I calmed. "You're not dreaming, I'm here with you." Her sobs quieted as she wrapped her arms around my waist, her cheek pressed into my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "I love you Bella. I've always loved. There wasn't one day that I thought about you. Every single remark, every single thought reminded me of you."

"How do I know you're not lying now?" She pressed.

"Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?" (NM 511) I could see why she didn't believe me. I coaxed her chin upward so I could see her stunning eyes.

"I was never perfect enough for you," she hid her eyes from me as she said that.

I scoffed. If only she could see how much I wasn't worthy of her. "Bella," I sighed. "You are too perfect for me. I'm a monster,"

Her eyes flashed, glaring at me. "You are not a monster," She hissed.

I smiled warily. I didn't believe that.

"Bella, I was a fool to leave you. I feel so wretched about it-" Before I could finish she pressed her soft lips on mine. I didn't need to think twice. I clutched her close, feeling her heart beat frantically as I my hands committed her face. Her hands braided them selves in my hair as she kissed me back. She was here, in my arms, safe, it seemed as if she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I stopped kissing her so I could let her breath. As she was catching her breath, I moved lips across her cheek and her long smooth neck. I stopped at her pulse spot as smelled her heavenly scent. I sighed. Her scent didn't trouble me any more, it was consoling and astonishing.

"Edward," Her voice wavered. I looked down at her. "I could never hate you," How forgiving could she be? I sighed, troubled. "I've always loved you," She whispered.

I gasped. She still loved me!

"Bella, I made things worse when I left. When you where talking to Peter, about me," I hesitated. "I saw how much I hurt you-"

She shook her head. "The past is the past. Just promise me that you will never leave me,"

"Never," I vowed, putting all my intensity in that one word. I stroked her cheek. I glanced at the clock. "Bella, it's late,"

She craned her pale neck toward the clock to see 11:25 etched into it.

"You should go to sleep," I breathed.

Her head whipped toward mine, her eyes held fear. "What wrong, Bella?" I demanded.

"You promise you won't leave me?" Her voice broke.

"Unless you want me to," I said.

She shook her head. "Never," I picked her up, bridal style and cradled her to my chest as I hummed her long unforgotten beautiful lullaby. I walked toward her room, she smiled as her eyes slowly drooped, and her heartbeat gradually slowed, as I put her gently down on her bed as I covered her with a blanket and lay down next to her.

I was whole again.

**Yay!! They met!! Okay well I'd like to say a couple of things.**

**I have a POLL IN MY PROFILE about what story you want me to do next, I have SOOO many stories in mind, I think about 10, so if you could vote on what genre you think I should write.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked or hated the chapter. Even if you thought it was crappy, pls review. I rewrote it in Edwards pov cause Bella's pov was really bad.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please vote and review this chapter, I'm sorry I updated late… **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Who wants to kill me?? Lol! Well, I'm very sorry about the delay! But….I've got great news for you it's at the end of this chapter!! ******** So here's chapter fifteen for ya!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! ******

Chapter Fifteen

I snuggled closer into the sheets as the light grew stronger. I had the best dream last night! _He _was there. He came back, and he said he loved me and that he would never leave. I sighed, I knew I shouldn't keep false hopes. It's been a figgin' six years, and I still haven't gotten over him. I groaned as I shifted around in the bed. I moaned as the sunlight hit my eyes, and I slowly opened my eyes, to see an angel hovering over me.

I gasped. Last nights memories flooded back to me.

"Good morning, love. Would you like some breakfast?" Edward said smiling slightly.

So it was real then. I smiled so wide it felt as if my cheeks where going to burst.

"You didn't leave," I said, my voice raspy from the sleep.

"Of course not," He seemed insulted by that thought. "I did promise you forever," He grinned his crooked grin, as he swiped a strand of hair from my eyes.

We were both sitting on the week bed beaming like idiots. The sunlight made the whole reunion even more surreal.

I sighed as I stared at his gold eyes and his god-like face. We sat there staring for who knows how long. When my brain started working again, I realized I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Edward, I need a human minute," He grinned at the statement, and he allowed me to go.

"I'll get your breakfast," He said as he leaned over to swipe his cold lips to mine, I couldn't help to smile. I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom, glancing back to see Edward watching me.

I closed the door behind me when I was in the bathroom and locked it. I took my clothes off and stepped in the shower, I made sure the water was hot as it pelted my skin. I didn't take long, if fact I think it was the quickest shower I've ever taken. I put on a pair of jeans and a green shirt, as I brushed my teeth fiercely, I checked to make sure I was decent, and then rushed out the door. And there, on the bed was Edward, smiling so beautifully. Beside him lay a tray filled with breakfast foods. My stomach growled, and Edward beamed.

"Time to feed the human!" He exclaimed as I sat on the bed. He placed the heaping tray next to me. There were pancakes, bacon and syrup.

I grinned. "When did you have time to make this?" I asked.

"A couple of minutes ago before you woke up," He gave me the fork and knife.

"Thanks," I said as I took a bite of the pancakes. They were delicious of course! So warm and fluffy, I wasn't surprised.

"Do you want to catch up on the last 6 years?" His tawny eyes grew darker, but his smile was still there.

I swallowed. "Sure, you first."

He groaned. "But I have so many questions for you,"

I rolled my eyes, and grinned. "Fine, I'll go first,"

He thought for a while. "What have you been doing these five years?" He asked.

Might as well tell the truth. "I went to college, became an agent," I said shrugging.

"Is that why you where down in that basement, almost getting killed?" His voice was calm, but I didn't dare to look in his eyes.

"Yes,"

"Bella," He groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

I sighed. I didn't know. It had been so hard without him. I honestly tried, so hard to get my life back in shape; at least I had accomplished that! Even if it was a little deranged.

"I don't want to give you an ultimatum right now, just promise me you'll never do something reckless like that again," He coaxed my chin upward making me look into his eyes.

I sighed. Might as well promise, I didn't need the delusions anymore.

"I promise," I said strongly as I stared into his gold eyes.

"Good," He sighed. He struggled to return to his cheerful façade.

"You and Peter…are you actually-" He struggled to finish.

I laughed. Wow, I guess our acting wasn't really that bad! "Nope, we had to pretend that we where married, for the mission, I explained. He grinned.

"Now it's my turn," I said, as I took a swig of the orange juice.

He exhaled. "There's not much to tell,"

"What have you been doing for the past 6 years?" I asked.

He hesitated, smiling grimly. "I spent almost every moment thinking about you. And at times I wasn't thinking about you, I was…" He stopped.

"You where what?" I asked, even more aroused at his unfinished answer.

"Tracking. But that was a long time ago."

"What where you tracking?" I asked.

He sighed. "Victoria,"

I laughed bleakly. "Eh, don't worry she's dead,"

"I know, but I wondered who killed her," Edward looked lost in his own question.

"Jake did," I answered shrugging.

"Jake? Do you mean Jacob Black?" His tone grew harsh as he said his name.

"Well, not technically Jake, it was a team effort," I rolled my eyes.

He looked at me strangely.

"Well, Jacob's not human," I said slowly.

His eyes grew wide at my statement, realizing the meaning of it.

"Jacob's a werewolf," He bellowed.

"Eh…yeah," I was unsure on how to answer him.

He seethed, and started saying something really fast under his breath, it sounding like cussing.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be by a werewolf?" He pinched the bridge between his nose, and breathed in deeply.

"Don't worry Edward, Jake's not dangerous," I tried to calm him down.

He took a few breaths. I decided to change the subject.

"How's Alice doing?" I asked grinning, remembering the little pixie. I wanted to see her so badly, as well as the rest of the Cullen family.

He looked up; trying to smile, but it looked like a grimace. His eyes where dark and filled with swirling emotions.

But he managed to chuckle as he answered. "She's fine, I'm sure she can't wait to see you,"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" A cheeky voice called from the door.

I turned around, and there she was. I jumped down from the bed and raced to hug her, I did so without tripping.

"Bella!" She said as she hugged me. "It's been too long!" as she took a step back to inspect me.

"My oh my, have you changed," She said as she grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't not change!"

She laughed. "Bella, you look great! You still look 18!"

"Yeah right." How could I look younger?

Suddenly Edward was beside me. "You're right Alice! Bella, you look stunning."

I blushed at that statement. The warmth against my cheeks felt good. Edward, beamed as he watched my blush. He took his cool and swiped his hand against my cheek to feel the warmth.

Suddenly Alice froze, just for a second, but I could tell. She was having a vision.

"Bella!" She shrieked, grinning at me. "Time to go see the rest of the family!"

I smiled. I was going home, I was alive, and I was whole again.

**Okay!! I got 41 votes for the poll I set up last week!! The highest rankings where….ROMANCE AND DRAMA!! ******** So….I HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER PUT UP OF MY NEW STORY!! :o Sooo, if ya want to check it out you can, but don't forget to review this chapter!! I really want to know if you liked it OR hated it. So please review, even if ya want to flame!! Lol And if you want to check out my new story, it's called**

**The Rally For Bella Swan. It's an all human story…**

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND VOTES!! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON THIS STORY IS GOING ON!! ******


End file.
